Sebby's Kitten
by irene n valley
Summary: Kitten, the 13 year old 21st century girl has an imaginary friend named Sebastian. Back in Victorian England, Ceil needs someone else to wear the dress when he goes undercover to a masquerade ball on a case, and he's butler knows the perfect candidate...  FIRST CHAPTER REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ha Ha, alrighty... This is my first ever fanfic, EVER! So the more comments from the peanut gallery and the general heckling the better! A little back story then, I had never grown up with any cartoons and had no childhood in general, but now, since i have a bunch of nerd friends, i have been introduced to the wonderful genre of ANIME! I'm learning Japanese at the moment and my friend suggested for me to read the Black Butler manga series online (in english!) so i could get the hang of reading in the opposite direction. I really enjoyed it! I love the Victorian era and the odd supernatural twist was very neat! I do a lot of story telling, and i had a kinda funny idea with some of the black butler characters, *sigh* especially Sebastian! my friend laughed hysterically and suggested that i write a fanfic for it! So here i am! **

**Oh! and before i forget, the official disclaimer, i do not own any of the black butler stories or characters or anything. i have a couple characters of my own creation running around so please don't be offended if they're not as incredibly awesome as the rest. **

**so, without further adieu, ENJOY!**

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? Honestly, nobody even cares what Ben has to say! Nobody _really_ believes that you have an imaginary friend or anything."

I hadn't thought about my friend in a while. It was too strange to think of him after not seeing him in over a year. I debated whether i should tell Lillian the truth or not. I watched the willowy blonde effortlessly twisted up her golden maine in a low bun using a couple of pencils on her desk. She was a good friend. She was pretty nice for someone several years older then I. Besides the occasional mothering streak she had at times, she treated me as an equal, a very rare thing for a 16 year old. To be honest, she is pretty much my only friend. I am already in 10th grade and only 13 years old. To explain how i got there, i was bored, aced a couple tests, and found myself being offered a place in the state's best high school. I know, I don't quite get it either. Some classes were boring rather then the challenge I was warned about. Most people ignored me, I usually prefer it that way anyhow. but Lillian was the sole exception, and after she befriended me, the rest seemed to at least tolerated me. I didn't really want to ruin that by bringing up a childish thing like my supposedly imaginary friend who used to visited me in my dreams. She gave me a funny look. Her blue/green eyes were silently searching for an answer behind my large dark golden gray eyes. I felt i owed it to her as a friend to tell her everything.

"Well, he wasn't imaginary, at least i don't think he was. His name is Sebastian and whenever I slept he would come in my dreams and we would play games and he would sing for me and play his violin and..."

I felt my voice die down involuntarily. I stared at the pink carpeted ground of Lillian's room and tried to avoid looking a her inevitable "The poor crazy girl face" I was sure to find there. After several moments without any mocking laughter or anything. I looked up and to my surprise and delight, I saw a contemplating look on her face rather then the dreaded morbid pity i expected. She grinned at my apparent startled face.

"Ha! you're usually so stoic, it's good to know that you do have some emotion! You actually look pretty funny!"

I grinned as well. In my entire 13 years of existence, Lillian was the only one whose toothy smile was contagious to everyone around her.

"I've been learning about dream stuff in this book Sky gave me for our 1 year dating anniversary. Could i try analyzing one of your dreams with this mysterious Sebastian?"

I couldn't refuse her. I was too happy! Never before had anyone wanted to give Sebastian another thought besides "poor child, her mind's really gone." At that moment, I would've done anything for my friend.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Awesome! Alright... let me see..." her perfectly manicured green nails on her long fingers skipped and danced through the pages of the book she had found conveniently in her purse.

I felt my smile widen as I looked at her purse of wonder. It was a small mint green purse that had everything in it, and i mean everything! I had once asked her about her purse after she had pulled out not only an umbrella, flashlight, several magazines, my missing earring, coffee mix and loads of other things from the small bag. she returned the earring, winked and told me it was magic. I really don't believe in such things, but to see her take out a easily 500 page book from the tiny purse, it was hard not to feel that it had some wormhole or a genie in a lamp in the deepest pocket.

"Aha" she cried triumphantly, her green tipped finger hovering over the page. "i found it! "recurring dreams" subtopic of "people" now tell me," she spoke in a funny midwestern accent, mimicking our english teacher. "do you know the person in your dreams."

"I've gotten to know him pretty well, but I've never met him while i'm awake if that's what your asking."

She nodded slowly, a spitting image of our despised teacher, all she needed was the small glasses on the tip of her nose and the tightly wound elaborate bun on the top of her skull and she could be mistaken for her twin. I couldn't help but laugh. She then continued, reading directly from the book.

"Describe what the person looks like."

this was an even harder question. I thought for a moment then replied,

"Sebastian is very tall, though I don't think he would be able to exactly be measured. he has straight long raven black hair, his eyes have a rich, almost reddish rust hue to them and he always wears this certain smile, maybe more of a smirk i guess..."

"oh! dreamy!" she then went back to her dry teacher mode and continued "What does he wear in your dreams"

"This very old fashioned tailcoat. he is a butler to a rich estate owned by a child..."

I started to notice how ridiculous I sounded. I tried to explain in more detail how I used to go to bed, then (in my dream presumably) I would wake up to this beautiful violin music and he would greet me with his usual "good morning Kitten" I kinda just shut up after I saw her eyebrow raise at his nickname for me. I was saved from having to elaborate on his love of kittens when my dad called. I spoke with him and announced awkwardly to my friend that i had to leave, she said something about how this "character" of mine reminded her of some Japanese cartoon Sky had told her about, but I didn't really pay any attention. I walked out of her room without a backwards look and dreaded the rest of my life.

"It would appear that the young master is rather hopeless in this particular area." I said after the 3rd time he stepped on my foot. Ceil raised his brilliant blue eye to meet my own and glared. He then lowered his gaze back down to his feet and muttered something along the lines of "this whole thing is useless..." I tapped him sharply on the top of his head and said

"If you only look at your feet while dancing your partner might feel a bit offended that you feel the sight of your own shoes are prettier then her face."

He shoved me away and sat down in the large chair by the fireplace. i felt my thoughts wander back to that one time...

"_Hey! Mr. Sebastian!" _

"_Yes Kitten?"_

"_Can you teach me how to dance?"_

"_Why __does __the __little __girl __want __to_ _learn __how __to __dance?__As __far __as __i __understand,__dancing __isn__'__t __a __important __skill __for __the __average __7 __year __old __to __know.__"_

"_It isn't really, it just seems so pretty! Today at school we had a ballerina come and dance for us and since my daddy doesn't know how to dance I wondered if you of anybody would know!"_

"_I doubt any of the dances I know would suit you. I have never yet had the pleasure to learn ballet." The small girl looked dismayed. Her large eyes looked sorrowfully up at the tall handsome man. After several moments of that she grinned up at him leapt from his lap twirled and said, _

"_Don't worry! I'll be the best dancer there ever was even with out anyone else's help! I"ll teach myself everything I'll need to know and I'll work super hard and everything!" She bowed gracefully in her little childish way. The man chuckled and applauded her. The next time he saw her, about several days later, she had already mastered the basic steps to ballet, mastered the grace and expressionless look of a professional ballerina, and had prepared a small clip of "the sugarplum faeries" dance from "The Nutcracker" and did her own mini ballet performance just for him. He was no longer shocked at these bursts of creative energy and determination from the tiny girl. He had long ago discovered the restless curiosity and innocence of a kitten in the small girl not to mention the raw talent, grace, and potential beauty and intelligence of the specimen. _

I was honestly shocked that lately my thoughts wandered to my little "Kitten" more often. I hadn't had time to see her since my master's birthday and I was starting to long for the innocent laughter and the intelligence of my kitten in a human form. I always felt calmer around her and she always found a way to make me laugh no matter how chaotic my day was, no matter how much I had to clean up after everyone's mistakes, even the times like this where the young master started to wear on my patience. It was times like these where i missed my darling Kitten. If it were her I had to teach instead of him, it would be a different story, but as it was, he was just wasting my time by not even bothering to really try. It was almost tea time anyway, so I asked permission to prepare it.

I truly do respect Ceil in my own way, I suppose. He is just so different from any human I have ever met, including Kitten. he is an interesting balance of virtue and vice, but I had underestimated his perceptiveness when he asked me if I had a cat hidden somewhere to feed. I smiled and assured him that I had not (unfortunately...) he gave me an odd look and dismissed me. But, before I reached the door, he gave me an odd order. He said

"Sebastian, I have been invited to that Viscount Druid's estate for a masquerade ball. I need someone to distract him while I investigate for the stolen pearls. I have reason to believe one of his guests will try to plant them on the Viscount in a attempt to frame him. As tempting as it is to let that creep get away with it and see the Viscount druid behind bars again, my orders were to find the duchess's pearls and see that the thief is put to justice."

"Forgive me young master, but i am a little confused as to what, precisely, my instructions are."

"Must i spell it out for you? I need someone else to wear the dress this time and I don't think you could pull it off as well as some proper lady would." I couldn't help but smile at the bitterness in my young master's voice. the memoery of my young master in a frilly pink dress and pig tails to infiltrate an earlier event of the Viscount Druids was fresh in my mind. He read my smile and glared. After a moment or so i asked

"This young lady to distract the fine Viscount Druid will be your compainion for the night i presume? Do you have any preferences?"

"It doesn't matter what I like, just what the Viscount likes. She should be around my age to make it believable, but be adult enough for him. She should be graceful, charming, pretty as well as smart enough to not get kidnaped or something..."

"...like you did?"

"That's different! oh, nevermind... but you understand what I understand what i want!"

"Don't worry master, I'll handle everything"

i left the room and stood outside of the door for an instant and smiled. i already knew the perfect young lady to accompany the young master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the random-ish disappointment of a first chapter. To be honest, I write more screenplays then supernatural novels stuff so this is very odd for me. Plus I can not type for the life of me... Not to mention that one of my friends (who has never seen black butler) thought Sebby was a pedophile... soooo...yeah, not a particularly good start, but, whatever! I'll try my best, so bear with me!**

**(Oh! and N.B, this isn't going to be romantic or anything! well, maybe later if i feel like adding a romance subplot, but again, Sebby isn't creepy in that way at all! he doesn't even think of her as a daughter or anything!) **

I buried my face in my pillow and tried to forget life. I heard my phone ring several times from my pocket in the red jacket that I threw over my dresser when I had first entered the room. I knew it was Lillian, but I couldn't face her, I couldn't face anyone, especially myself. I tried to clear my head of the images and memories that kept fighting to takeover my mind. The disappointed face of my father, the horror and revulsion stricken on my mother's face the cruel mocking laughter from everyone I have ever meet before. At that moment, I saw Lillian's face laughing at me too. I didn't realize that these horrors at some point turned into a full fledged nightmare until I heard a peaceful, melodic sound of a violin playing some ancient gypsy tune. This music slowly drew me back to reality and I found myself on the ground next to my bed in a shivering heap of sheets. I froze when the music didn't fade with the rest of my dream. I don't know how much longer the song went for. The music flooding over me and it felt too everlasting to really end, like I was being shown a glimpse into a forbidden paradise. Although, when the final note's lingering echo finally faded as well, it felt like the entire episode lasted only an instant. I heard soft footsteps coming nearer. I felt myself tense up, even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I heard the familiar lilting drawl of my friend. His voice seemed clear, even through the sheets covering my head.

He said "Hello Miss Kitten, do you require any assistance? The floor doesn't seem like the most comfortable place to have one of your customary cat naps."

I couldn't believe it was him again, I was too afraid to take off the blankets over my head, in fear that I would fully return to reality and have the comforting presence disappear again. I felt the blankets being lifted gently off my form and looked gratefully back up into the deep eyes of my friend. I thought i might've seen a flash of worry before he grinned and continued to say

"I regret to say that you hardly look like a lady about to go to a ball in this state..."

That did it, I leapt into his arms and cried onto his shoulder, tears of pure joy, making little splotch marks on his pristine tailcoat. He tensed up for a fraction of a second, then hugged me, comfortingly stroking my hair like he used to. Nothing had changed. He even looked identical, but I couldn't help feel that he seemed a little distracted, but before I got a chance to process these thoughts, he stood up, cradling me in his arms. he started walking briskly toward my window. He could have walked off a cliff that moment with me in my arms I wouldn't notice or care. But I was curious to where we were going. I asked him, and he replied

"We are returning to the estate I always told you about. If you want, you could help my master and I a great deal..."

"Sounds fun! What can i do?"

"At the moment you can sleep"

"Alright..." Now after he mentioned it, i did feel pretty tired and i feel asleep in his arms as his walked through the night sky.

I woke up in a lovely old fashioned room. It had the same old smell that always seemed to hover around Sebastian. The bed I was in was a large canopy style you always saw in the princess movies and the rest of the room was more a childish elegance style then a particularly lavish one expected of a Victorian manor. The thin silky curtains let the morning light glow through in the most pleasant way. I thought I could hear a vague murmuring of some nearby stream. Then, all the peace evaporated in a second when i heard the first in a series of booms. They seemed to be getting gradually nearer to the room. I felt it was best to get up from bed at this moment to explore these noises. So, in a attempt to find the exit, I tried the large door in the corner, but found a large walk-in closet instead, full of adorable clothes. I explored this for a bit and almost forgot about the booms when i heard another boom right out side the closet door. When I tried to open it, I heard a large monstrous roar and saw smoke leak in through the lower creak of the door. Terror coursed through my entire body. I froze for several seconds, then a ringing boom outside the door shocked me back to my senses. I backed up and hid in the corner behind one of the elaborate dresses and curled up in a tight ball. I heard a crash and felt the room shake. All went quiet for several horrid moments. I heard some furious mumbling from the next room, and a screech of terror, I opened the door to find the room I was in moments ago to be in ashes. I heard some movement somewhere near by and tried to find a way to get someplace a little less likely to disintegrate under my feet. I called for Sebastian and the mutterings stopped instantly. I heard his voice call out to me too. I opened the door wider so I could call to him. I saw him run up from beneath where my window was and saw, even from a bit of a distance he face turned a shade or two paler and his eyes widen a fraction. I saw some figure catch my eye in the distance and gestured to Sebastian. He left me for only a second, but during that time I saw another figure in the distance coming nearer. Instead if the small shadowy one I saw, this was large and white. In an instant, the figure was no longer in the distance and next thing I knew, I was staring into the giant eyes of a several story high white dog with fangs as long as me! He had a goofy puppy smile though despite his size. He jumped up on his hind legs, his front paws resting inches from my own feet, some of what was left of the floor crumbling under his weight. He tried licking me, but this was where I drew the line. I hit him sharply on the side of the muzzle and scolded him. This must be the daemon hound that Sebastian referred to occasionally. Well, daemon or not, he was still a dumb dog and I wasn't going to let myself be intimidated by his size. He looked very hurt and gave me large puppy eyes, made only to inspire guilt. I didn't melt. I heard my friend growl something. I tried to get his attention, but before I could do anything the dog shrunk into a shaggy haired nude man who rushed up to Sebastian's side and cowered behind him. I grinned and waved from my perch in the closet doorway so high off the ground. He joined me with one leap and grinned back.

"Hello Sebastian!"

"Hello Miss Kitten, did you sleep peacefully?"

"Yes thank you, my room was lovely. I'm sorry if my being here somehow caused this..." I gestured vaguely toward the disintegrated room. He chuckled at this.

"I'm sad to say that these are regular occurrences and the lady has in no way effected it"

"Glad to hear that!"

"Would the lady like some breakfast then?"

I grinned, "Love some!"

_After a little while, Sebastian was sitting in the guest room with Kitten, sewing a small tear in the young master's coat and letting his thoughts wander slightly._

I watched Kitten play with the grey mouse that she had caught. The apparent booms from earlier was the "Chef" Bard's new mousetrap. Finny the gardner and the maid Mei-Rin had let the Pluto loose in attempt to catch it as well. I don't mind the idea of any more work, but the faces of those useless servants were priceless when the saw the small girl catch the mouse with ease and began playing with it in her hand. I was very proud of my little Kitten and had no doubt that she would not disappoint me later this evening at the ball. I enjoyed watching her play with her new pet in the newly rebuilt guest room, but I looked over to her nearly untouched breakfast platter. She looked over at me with a questioning gaze, I must have shown some reaction to her lack of appetite because she said

"Don't worry! Your food was super tasty! I just haven't been feeling very hungry lately."

She went back to playing with her mouse. I looked at my silver pocket watch and sighed. It was soon time for the masters lunch. I dismissed myself and went to the kitchen to prepare the young master's meal.

"Any word from the young lady?" said Ceil Phantomhive, sipping his tea.

"She is here now young master, if you wish me to fetch her."

"That isn't necessary, I trust your judgement. You may make whatever preparations needed for tonight."

"I will do so right away, young master"

I then left him to his paperwork and his tea and went off to find a suitable costume for the little Kitten.

I entered her room with the large bundle of clothes in my arms when to my surprise found the mouse Kitten caught in a tail coat identical to the one i was wearing! Kitten squeaked out

"Look at little Sebby! Isn't he adorable!" I looked at the tiny fuzzy abomination in the darling girls hand. For goodness sake even the mouse looked unhappy about the arrangement!

"Sebby?" i responded, as politely as I could given the circumstances. She nodded and grinned

"uh huh! That's what I named him! and look! He's even got a new coat just like yours! I had my old doll set in my backpack you brought for me and I found this one and it looks so perfect on him!"

The "Sebby" name jogged a momentary thought toward a certain horrid red head reaper who lovingly referred to me as such. The memory vanished when Kitten lifted the creature closer to my face to see. As i looked into the mouse's eye's I could see that the creature probably would have preferred to have been caught in one or Bard exploding mouse traps then here.

_Later that day_

"Oh! Sebastian! This is perfectly charming!" I grinned as I saw Kitten twirl in her dress. since it was a costume ball after all, I couldn't help but give Kitten a cat costume. The style of the dress was very _risqué_ to say the least. It was a milky white gauzy halter top dress with light carmel brown and grey/black spots to simulate a calico cat's pelt. There was a pointed backless corset over the dress and I had spent a full 20 minutes or so twirling up her hip length hair into pigtails as "ears" and let the rest fall down naturally. A feathery tail attached to the waist completed the image. I smiled at her spinning and laughing out of pure joy. She stopped suddenly, her hair and practically see-through dress both took several seconds before slowing down to a stop.

"I'm glad you like it Miss Kitten. you will certainly stand out at the ball" and would she ever, in this time where showing your ankles is considered scandalous for a young lady, wearing a dress where if the light shown through behind it you would see a perfect silhouette of her lean legs, would be horrendously inappropriate. But, considering the young girls innocence and naivety, plus the suggestive dress, would make it easy for her to keep Viscount Druid busy and give the young master plenty of time to investigate to his little heart's content. She saw my frown at the thought of the creep drooling over my pet. She said,

"Is there anything wrong Sebastian?"

I recovered quickly, (hem... this girl was a little too preceptive for her own good sometimes...)

"There's nothing wrong. I'm happy that you are willing to help the young master, but I hesitate to say that you might not understand quite what you are up against. It could be dangerous."

She grinned at the prospect. "That will only add to the fun of it all!"

I was afraid she'd say that...

"Plus," she continued, playing with her hair, "If anything happens, you'll be there! So i'm not worried. If I understand correctly, All I have to do is to play with the nice lonely man you described so your friend will be able to protect him from getting sent to jail."

If only the young master had heard the Viscount being described by his companion as a "nice, lonely man"...

"Well Miss Kitten, this man doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to little girls and I don't want you getting hurt..."

She cocked her head slightly to the side and asked warily, "You genuinely sound worried, could you explain what you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand what he could have done to be so bad?"

Oh great, just what I need, another potential damsel in distress, as if the young master wasn't bad enough at avoiding capture...

"Just be careful, and make sure no matter what you, do not leave the room with him, go off alone or even leave my sight."

She looked momentarily taken aback, but she grinned after a few moments and said,

"Oh well! I'm not going to let your 'doom and gloom' mood destroy my Cinderella moment at the ball! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!"

"Just make sure you don't fall for the Prince Charming you'll be entertaining..." she only grinned even wider.

_Ceil stared at the bizarre twirling child in front of him and started to say_

"Well, if _that_won't distract him I don't know what will, I hope you what your doing Sebastian..."

"I thought the young master said that you had faith in my tastes"

"I should have known your tastes would include a girl you refer to as _Kitten_..."

Ceil shrugged at his butler's lack of response as they both watched the strange girl set down a small object on the stone steps outside. He peered curiously over her shoulder. she looked back at him, curtsied, surprisingly, as gracefully as you would in front of the Queen herself, and said lightly

"I beg your pardon Sir, I just had to leave Sebby before I forgot about him..." he looked in a mingled of horror and confusion at the well dressed grey mouse and stared after the girl who then ran off to pet the horses of the waiting carriage. He looked at his butler's amused face and sighed as he said

"well young master, it promises to be a very amusing night ahead of us"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebby's Kitten Chapter 3

**On to the next chapter! (sorry, i just have very little to say...)**

I watched as my butler lightly swung his finger back and forth in time to the music. He usually wasn't effected by such human things, but tonight he seemed happy, _peaceful_almost. It was so strange to see a genuine smile on his face rather then the usually superior smirk. I dragged my eyes to the scene ahead of me. I never liked these kind of gatherings, they always bothered me for some reason. Though today for the first time, I didn't wish I was rather dead then here, so it must have been a good party. I watched the strange dizzying movement of the dazzling costumes. The girl that Sebastian found was perfect. Her dancing was smooth and lighthearted she twirled, changing male partners every few moments, skipping merrily between them. the men all were amazed at her, and a couple of the younger men had attempted to propose to her within the fist hour of them being there. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at all the jealous, older women's faces. there looks of horror was very funny. I looked back over to my butler, he was almost hidden behind the pillar. It was odd for him to be this happy, no matter how good this girl was, it couldn't effect a daemon right?he is usually so stoic. I was growing impatient to say the least, the Viscount hadn't appeared yet, to his own ball! I couldn't stand that man, but my family's loyalty to the queen demanded that I protect him. Luckily for him Sebastian's friend was here to distract the guests from their host's absence. When the music stopped, a large group of men crowded around the small girl. "What's your name?" "Where are you from?" "I love you!" and other nonsense spewed from their mouths, i saw Sebastian chuckle, he said to me

"I must admit, even I never would have dreamed it would work so well!"

"You have done well. She is perfect for our current purposes."

He didn't seem that surprised at my compliment. At least not as surprised as i was. He grinned as he saw Kitten walk up to the musicians and thank them warmly for their lovely music. She whispered in the violinist ear and he too smiled and nodded vigorously, handing her his delicate instrument. The room hushed immediately, all eyes on her as she raised the violin to her shoulder and it's bow to the strings. She waited a moment, enjoying the breathless silence, then sprang to a fast gypsy tune. The bow was a blur as she pulled it back and forth lightly over the strings, her slender fingers dancing over the instrument. Her audience stared entranced by the lovely tune. As the music build, she seemed to be growing with energy until at the climax of the song, she stopped suddenly, leaped to the dance floor, and started up again, this time gesturing to the watchers to dance and soon the whole room exploded into crazed dance. The men swung the women around with renewed vigor and the tempo sped up even faster. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. It was strange scene to see. The golden ballroom filled with so much movement, speed, colors all with the little girl with the gauzy dress, cat ears and tail playing a gypsy fiddle tune for the richest of the rich. It was too much to take in all at once. I was dazed until Sebastian whispered in my ear

" young master, it seems like it's the perfect opportunity to start your investigation."

He gestured up to the balcony above the ballroom and he saw the Viscount Druid, stunned and staring into the heart of the crowd where Kitten was twirling and playing the violin. Now that we knew where he was, it was indeed the right time for my to search the house when all the guests were busy. I looked up at my butler, he seemed distracted still, but he looked me right in the eyes as I said

"I'm off then, make sure our mystery man doesn't try anything funny and keep an eye out on the girl. I shouldn't be gone for more then an hour or so."i saw one of disgusting Trancy household members, the odd butler looking at us from across the hall. I saw that Sebastian noticed them too. He frown slightly at the sight. I felt it necessary to add

"Whatever you do, do not engage them. If anyone of them tries to fight you, act as a human would, try to play the victim without being too out of character."

That way, hopefully that would infuriate them and keep them away from me and my work. He nodded in understanding and responded with his customary "Yes, my lord" and I was relieved to see that he looked back to the scene with his usual focus.

I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my entire life! I saw the dancers getting tired, so I drew the song to a close and handed the violin back to it's stunned owner. I turned around and was genuinely shocked to hear applause from the dancers. I couldn't keep a blush from creeping up to my cheeks and smiled, thanking them warmly. They all sat down to the tables lining the walls and started on dinner. I was about to try to find Sebastian and my charming, midnight haired escort when a blond boy stepped in my way. He was tall, but didn't seem any older the myself or my escort and he had a mirror image of Sebastian accompanying him as a butler. He grinned at me in a almost hungry way. But I ignored the bad feeling it gave, not wanting to judge people on first impressions. I curtsied politely and he smiled wider. After several moments of silence, I figured I would have to introduce myself to the boy first before he would say anything, so I put on the most charming smile i could muster and said

"Hello! It is nice to meet you. are you enjoying the ball?"

"what's your name?"

"You may call me Kit or Kitten for tonight if you like. What's your name?"

He didn't answer. I didn't want to be rude, but I did want to speak with my friends before the next dance started after the first course. I hadn't seen the man Sebastian described to me who I was suppose to accompany and i was getting worried.

""Who is escorting you?"

"Ceil Phamtomhive, why do you ask? Do you know him?"

The boy's face suddenly changed. His girlish features twisted horribly into a cruel scowl. He stormed away, his stony faced butler bowed his head in apology then turned to follow his odd master. I tried to find my friends again, but was too distracted that I almost bumped into a tall women in a tight red dress. The women turned around to reveal yellow green eyes framed by large thick glasses, pointed teeth and the fact that she was clearly a man. I curtsied politely to the men and apologized. He grabbed my chin a little roughly, looked deeply (maybe a little seductively?) into my eyes before releasing me. He backed up, struck a pose, and looked hard at my costume. I appeared to meet his expectations, cause he grinned and said in a very odd, almost warbling voice

"Well i'm glad to see that i'm not the only sexy kitty here" pointing to his cat ears.

"I think you look lovely! If only you had a tail than it would be perfect!"

He looked confused for a second, looked behind him and wailed

"Oh no! My tail is messing! How am I ever going to win over my darling's heart now!"

I was surprised at the overly dramatic outburst over something so little as a tail. The man sank down to his knees and wept. I knelt down to look him in the eyes and said with a smile

"Don't worry, I'm sure your darling would love you just as much with or without the silly tail. And if such a silly thing would sway his heart one way or the other, then he's not worth your attention at all"

He looked up at me with surprise and comfort, he sniveled and asked

"Who are you?"

"For tonight, your welcome to call me Kitten or Kit for short. What's your name?"

"Grell Sutclift" he said, then stood up, looking slightly dazed and he looked at me curiously several times before he said

"I'm glad to have met you Kitten. You have given me a lot to think on..." and without another word he disappeared into the crowd. I saw the musicians beginning to come back to their posts. I was shocked at how much time had gone by. I renewed my search for my friends when the stony faced butler of the blonde kid appeared out of nowhere and stopped me. I was starting to get a little sick of the interruptions, but I smiled and curtsied and said

"Hello again Sir, I'm sorry, I don't know your name, you left too quickly earlier for me to properly ask."

He said "You may call me Claude. I am the butler to the Trancy estate and the young man from earlier is my master, Alois Trancy. He sent me to find you and to apologize for his behavior. To compensate, he wishes to invite you to his manor tomorrow afternoon for tea."

"Sounds lovely, but I'm not sure if I can go or not..." suddenly the man's face was inches from my own and he said in a soft and dangerous voice

"He will be most displeased if you do not come, he has been known in the past to send me to fetch certain people for him despite them declining his invitations."

He grinned horribly at my discomfort of the threat and he leaned even closer to me.

I however continued to grin politely and managed to say without to much trembling in my voice "It's not that I'm not thankful for his thoughtfulness, but I might be heading home tomorrow and I don't know if I will be able to postpone my trip home anymore then i have already. Plus I don't think I would get permission in time either. But maybe next time I'm in town we can get together and chat. I would in all honesty like to get to know him better. He seemed..." I paused, trying to think of a word to describe him. The butler scowled and was seconds away from grabbing me by the neck when I heard a wheezy chuckling. Both the butler and I turned to look at the odd silver haired man in the black robes. the man said

"Don't scare little children. It's not very nice."

Claude straighten up to his full height and mentally analyzed the man before him. After a moment or so, he nodded, straighten his glasses and said "Very well," looked at me, and continued

"I apologize if i distressed you at all, but I will tell my master that you _will_ join him tomorrow" and before I could object, he too disappeared into the crowd. I turned to my bizarre savior and curtsied. I then said

"Thank you, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to be rude or anything so er..." I trailed off, unable to really think of a way to thank him properly. Just then, the music stared playing again. none of the guests had gotten up yet and the dance floor was deserted. I smiled and I said

"May I share a dance with you to show my thanks?"

"My dear, I would love too" he laughed again and off we went whirling across the dance floor, he movement was surprisingly smooth for the awkwardly complicated footwork he was doing. We both had fun as he spun me very fast back and forth, making me dizzy, but laughing all the harder. By the time the dance was over, we were both happily panting and laughing. I briefly hugged him and said

"Thanks for the dance and saving me!"

"Anytime!" he laughed again "Feel free to came to my place of business if ever you need a dance partner or a dashing prince charming to save you again." he pulled a card out of one of his large sleeves and I thanked him again, putting the business card in my pocket. I heard someone clapping and I turned to see a smiling man applauding me. He matched the descriptions of the man I was meant to be entertaining. I curtsied for him and asked

"Are you by chance the Viscount Druid?"

"That is me! but you may call me Alabaster. and who might you little darling be?"

"You may call me Kitten or Kit for short tonight if you wish, Alabaster."

"Very well my little kitty, where are you from? I have never met anyone like you

before?"

I thought back to the story Sebastian came up for me. "I'm a friend of Lady Elizabeth, Ceil wanted to bring her here, but she wasn't feeling well so he decided to escort me instead, but he has been worried all evening about his fiancé and has all but completely ignored me..."

"How tragic! but I must tell you, I was in my room, unable to face the cruel world outside when I heard a bewitching melody, and like a rat I followed the Pied Piper's hypnotizing melody and would have gladly drowned myself if the music told me to. The tune brought me here to you and I saw you in the crowd and fell instantly in love with you! Your lithe form playing with unearthly beauty us mortals could only dream of hearing, you brought the forbidden paradise to my very halls for your own amusement. I wanted to confront you and confess my love, but could not find the courage to do so. After all, how does one approach the goddess of beauty herself? I was too cowardly to do anything, but later i saw you dance with the silver haired man an became inwardly enraged at myself for not asking you sooner. I watched and stewed in bitter-sweet jealousy when I knew that you were truly not of this earth, for you not only attracted me with your music but were able to arouse the deepest emotions of the human heart and..."

"Please! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't possibly accept your compliments, they are misguided. I am very thankful that you liked my music, but truly, I am not worthy of such praise as to be likened to the gods!"

He sighed a true lover's sigh "Such elegant modesty..."

For the second time this evening the musicians had saved me because before the love-struck man could go on praising me, a slow lovers song started up and i looked wistfully at the dancers, the back up at the golden haired man and waited for him to properly ask permission to dance. he gently caressed my hand and kissed it before asking my permission to dance. As opposed to the silver headed man, this dance was slower then our wild twirling and felt more calculated, but it felt so, _intimate._he grabbed me and pressed me up against his broad chest and barely gave me enough room to breath. After the dance, he exclaimed how tired he was and asked if I would accompany him to his room. I looked around for Sebastian, but he was nowhere in sight. I promised him that I wouldn't go off alone with the Viscount, but I saw no real harm in it. The man looked very hurt at my apparent disinterest. I apologized and followed him up the stairs, looking back over my shoulder trying to find Sebastian, _just__in__case..._


	4. Chapter 4

Sebby's Kitten Chapter 4

**sorry this is so short! and one comment about the last chapter, my computer decided i was too dumb to know what to type because it changed "Aleister" (the Viscount Druid's first name) to "Alabaster" I'M SORRY! (damn freaking possessed computer, thinking it's smarter then me...) so if you were confused, that's why. my computer also isn't letting me go back and edit it so i felt it necessary to mention it now. also, i forgot that i was suppose to keep saying at the beginning of each chapter to mention that i in no way shape or form or in heaven, earth or hell do i own any of the character or stories of black butler and in no way intend to profit (financially at least...) from them. there! happy? i said it this time! shish... anyway, enjoy!**

I was too overwhelmed to say much. The sheer elegance and grace of the child was too breathtaking. I looked over my shoulder to see her following me upstairs. I pouted slightly when I noticed her apparent worry. She was looking back over the crowd, searching for someone. She noticed me, (finally...) and smiled so charmingly that I forgave her instantly. By the time we reached the upstairs drawing room, I felt like was in a dream. Her slim form glided ahead of me up the stairs. she looked like she came right out of one of those ancient stories of knights and damsels. she smiled coyly at me as I opened the door for her. She sat down on the chaise by the window and continued to smile at me so innocently, so _expectantly_. I sat down beside her and said, with a dashing smile of my own,

"I hope you are not offended or uncomfortable, I just never cared for the stiff formalities."

"Don't worry Aleister, I actually agree. People hid their true selves behind masks of the perfect people society wants them to be and are too afraid to ever open up to someone fully."

I gasped. The wisdom dripping of her tongue was breathtaking. The wise beauty sat next to me. The immortal youth who was so innocent and naive, but had the wisdom of one who has experienced this 'darker side' to the human mind... she is truly extraordinary. I studied her more closely, her hip length, light golden brown hair, softer then silk. Her large, intelligent stormy eyes, Her lean legs perfectly outlined under her thin dress... she looked at me with concern in her Athena-like grey eyes. I bowed my head in apology, and she gently guided it to rest in her lap.

"You look tired, would you like me to sing to you?"

Her words were like ambrosia as I melted off into sleep, hearing the gorgeous sweet lullaby drip daintily from the goddess's lips.

"Damn. Damn. DAMN!" I muttered. I found the first page of a letter on the Viscount Druid's desk in his office and had spent the last 20 minutes searching for the rest. it was my only lead and it was too frustrating to give up after i was so close to finding the thief of the duchesses pink pearls. I concluded after going through all the possibly hiding places in the room, that the rest must be somewhere else. I walked out the door and saw a golden knife whizz past my head, literally inches from my face.

I glared at the Trancy butler. He was one of those tasteless daemons who would gobble just any soul in the spur of the moment. I wouldn't be too surprised if I were to learn that the Alois kid was the first one he had ever had patience enough to made a proper contract with. He had a knife to my throat, ever so slightly resting on the skin without piercing it. He had his rare disturbing smiles on his face as he invaded my personal space and leaned in to look very intensely at me (goodness, if the young master were to see this...). I was disgusted at his utter lack of style and self-control. He was attracting far too much attention to our little talk as it was before he took out the knifes. For goodness sakes we are at a _ball_not Hell anymore, there are other ways to deal with things here. By now the whole room stared at the two of us. But, as there were only selfish and cowardly humans they did nothing to help. "_Whatever__you__do,__do__not__engage__them__(trancy__servants,__especially__Claude).__If__any__one__of__them__tries__something,__act__as__a__human__would,__try__to__play__the__victim__without__becoming__too__out__of__character.__" _Those were my masters orders. I did not fight back against the daemon (although, if any human were to be in that situation, they would run away in terror, but he also said to be in character. And after all, what kind of butler would I be if I retreated?) Claude frowned slightly at my silence. The entire crowd was silent as the grave as he breathed down my neck and whispered harshly into my ear,

"There is nothing you can do. My Masters wishes for the girl, if I go looking for her in this state of fury, I can not be held accountable for my actions. But, if you just fetch her for me, I will treat her as royalty and safely assure you that not a hair on her pretty head will be harmed."

I didn't move. I took quite a bit of joy actually from messing with the incompetent daemon butler. The more emotionless I became, the more infuriated he became. It was highly amusing. I felt the tip of the golden blade pierce the skin on my throat. I sighed out of pure boredom. I wonder if the master's done with his investigation yet...

I saw the door handle of the room Ceil was in at the far end of the hall begin to twist. The other daemon curiously followed my gaze and it only took a moment for him to understand. As the door started to open, I hit Claude's hand just enough to have the knife he threw miss the young master's head. I gestured for the young master to run upstairs. While Claude was distracted looking hungrily at the young master, I took it as a opportunity to hit him, but unfortunately, the masters orders were clear, so I kept the punch human sized. He seemed confused for a moment at my weakness, then Claude understood that I could not fight back. But my duty (and the contract) prevented him from leaving the room after my master or his guest. He knew that this was his one he took it. He grinned demoniacally at me and i felt warm blood gush down the front of my suit.

I stroked the blond hair of the man laying on my lap. I continued to softly sing to him. He was a strange person, but harmless enough. Honestly, I don't know what Sebastian was so worried about... Ceil burst through the door, I shushed him as to not wake up the Viscount, but I needn't have worried, he was sleeping sounder then a baby. The midnight haired boy glared at me, but quietly whispered,

"I need your help"

I looked down at Aleister, whose head was still on my lap. I thought he needed my help with him in the first place... what is it now? Ceil rolled his eyes and said

"Come on! There are more important things then that right now!" I attempted to gently remove the man without disturbing his peaceful sleep. Ceil tapped his foot impatiently. After several seconds of waiting, he huffed and stormed of the room. I set the Viscount's head on a pillow and slipped out from underneath him. As I was shutting the door behind me, I heard an awful screech of agony and despair. I ran to the top of the staircase that looked down over the ballroom floor. Ceil was there too, he looked shocked and horrified at the scene below him. I looked down over the railing as I heard the screech again. It was coming from the man Grell, he was mourning over the facedown corpse of Sebastian, whose impossibly dark red blood reflected the cheery lanterns above us and the trembling forms of Ceil and I looking down into it.

***gasps* Oh no!**

**Ha Ha though! i think cliffhangers are cheap and cheating, but too bad! i feel too lazy to write up what happens... **

**Sebastian: well, considering the fact that i am here standing in your room and not dead on the floor of some palace. it's not too much of a cliffhanger if i'm alive now...**

**Me: HOLY CRAP! WTH? SEBBY'S REAL?**

_**(Author's Note subplot starring "Me" shall be continued...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sebby's Kitten Chapter 5

**Me: Hey You! No touching the computer!**

**Sebastian: Forgive me, I just wanted to find out if I'm dead or not...**

**Me: Nobody touches my computer! I value that thing more then life itself!**

**Sebastian: Ah here it is... it appears that I end up...**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

**Sebastian: So you really think your talented enough writer that people won't see through the paper thin plot twist...**

**Me: THAT'S IT! YOU JUST LOST YOUR COMPUTER RIGHTS MISTER!**

**Sebastian: Strange, I seemed to have discovered and interesting button, i wonder what will happen to all your precious stories if i press this so called "delete all files" button...**

**Me: PRESS IT AND DIE! **

**oh, and before I kill this guy, i want to say to my very first reviewer, thank you! reviews = happiness, and your the only reason this next chapter is in existence! **

**Sebastian: it seems that i have a fan, _she_ at least appreciates the fact that i'm too awesome to die!**

**Me: for one hell of a butler you can certainly be one hell of a pain in the ass... anyway, i also want to remind you that I don't own any of the characters of black butler... **

**Sebastian: (seductively) Do you want to?**

**Me: oh... Your so dead... **

0000000000000

"Bassy! Oh my darling Sebby my dearest Sebas-chan's dead! why why WHY?"

Grell screeched and started sobbing hysterically over the body of Sebastian, earning him and the corpse some odd looks mingled with horror from the other guests. I looked over at Ceil, and the look of shock was replaced with cold indifference on his face. I was horrified at his acceptance of it all. I was expecting a red hot fury and lust for vengeance or something, isn't that his thing? I saw the body twitch ever so slightly under the sobbing mass of red hair and ruffles. I raced down the stairs and gently shoved the blubbering man off my friend and turned him over so he was face up. I gasped at the horrid wound which was still bleeding. He usually perfect clothes were stained with hot and sticky blood. His chest was slashed in several places, each one of them several inches deep. I saw his eye lids flicker and I sat down (not noticing my dress soaking up the pool of blood until afterwards) he tried to left his head, I grabbed it before it could fall to the floor. I set it on my lap. He opened his eyes with a flutter and looked up into my tear soaked face and smiled weakly. (Grell squealed then fainted in joy) He gestured for me to lean down, which I obeyed, he spoke into my ear with a soft, but steady voice,

"Help the young master. He will become hopelessly lost without me"

I tried to smile too, but failed as I said "Just relax, I won't let anything happen to you or your lord. Can you try to stand? We need to get you to a doctor as fast as humanly possible before it's too late..."

"Don't bother, I know my fate, I understand I am coming up on my last breath..."

(I heard someone nearby mutter "drama queen")

"Don't waste it then! You know that if you were in my shoes you wouldn't give up so easily. Your too tough to die like this and you know I'm too stubborn to give you up without a fight. So the sooner you can quit the 'woe is me' talk the sooner I can save you!"

He chuckled weakly which turned into horrid coughing. I shushed him. and started stroking his hair like he always did for me. Ceil appeared at his side too (though he remained standing as not to get his suit all bloody). I asked him without my eyes leaving Sebastian's face

"Can we save him?"

"With Sebastian, anything is possible, I say, if we get him bandaged up and back to the manor he's got a fighting chance of surviving this"

"Can you drive a carriage?" He snorted, then said

"I wouldn't be caught dead driving one, and I doubt any of these (gesturing to the frozen guests) would be able to lend their driver for so long a ride and so hopeless a case."

"If we can somehow strap him to the back of a horse, I could ride back and you can follow in a carriage once your done with getting the evidence and such here"

"I don't know if a couple hour long ride will do him any good, but it is the fastest way and might be our only choice."

"You get the horse and find a servant to help you get him up while I go inform Aleister what happened and ask permission for the use of the horse."

The young earl nodded and shocked the guests back to life with his voice of immense authority. Demanding a servant to fetch a horse and another to bandage Sebastian, While I ran up the stairs to the Viscount's drawing room. I woke him up as gently as I could without wasting time. I knelt by the chaise where I left him and softly shook him awake. He woke up with a start after my third try and before he could finish his confused spluttering I explained as fast as I could what had happened. He moaned an fell back asleep after giving permission to use the horse. I was a little worried that he had no reaction whatsoever to the fact that an attempted murder had taking place downstairs in his home. But I, never the less, kissed him goodbye on the cheek and thanked him for the lovely ball. Moments later I was outside on a large grey, french quarter horse as the awkwardly combined efforts of four men strapped the unconscious butler to my waist and horse to firmly secure him. The second they gave me the ok, I galloped off out of the stables and out to the yard, past the large iron gate and through the streets. the night was cold and the blood had damped my dress. The entire ride back I was thinking that on the night of my first ball, my prince charming fell asleep within the first ten minutes of meeting me, I received a disturbing, possible death threat and I was soaked in my best friends blood and galloping through the deserted streets in attempt to make sure that Ceil was investigating a _attempted_ murder charge rather then actual murder. All in all, this wasn't what I would have expected of my first ever ball.

**Me: Sorry it's so short again, but i was a little distracted... *glares at Sebby***

**Sebastian: i apologize for any inconvenience i might have caused. but i really need your help.**

**Me: oh goodie...**

**Sebastian: my master gave me clear orders to stay in this time, undercover, until he calls for me**

**Me: and i should care because...?**

**Sebastian:****because****i****need****help****fitting****in.****aren****'****t****you****humans****suppose****to****be****gullible,****compassionate****and****willing****to****help****random****strangers****in****their****time****of****need?**

**Me: ...**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Sebastian: i'll make a deal with you for your assistance if you wish. **

**Me: ... what in god's name have i gotten myself into...**

**what do you think guys? should I trust Sebby? or should i turn him down, spit in his face and kill him off (in my stories! ha ha... again, sebastian too awesome to die...)? would you guys make a deal with him? what advice do you want to give him to blend in with us 21st century people? (besides the obvious answer of hiding him at a cosplay convention, ditching him, and leaving him to the mercies of the anime nerds and ecstatic yaoi fan girls) !**

**Sebastian: Hey! I heard that! **

**Me: Review this! Sebby + I need you help! (well, mostly me cause Sebastian's too dumb/bad ass to ask for help...)**

**Sebastian: you do know that i'm standing right here and could kill you with a single thought, right?**

**Me: ... *gulp* ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebby's Kitten Chapter 6**

**Me: Don't expect me to update so frequently in the future, but I got a couple horrified fans who felt the need to virtually yell at me about how incorrect the story was and how Sebastian can't die. I have something to say, CALM THE HECK DOWN! I'm not an idiot, again, Sebastian, being a awesome sexy daemon and all, _obviously_can't die by just a flesh wound from anything other then a daemon sword (personally, I think that's a bit too cheesy for my tastes, season 2 wasn't particularly brilliant...) shish... you peoples... no faith whatsoever...! but the reason I'm having this in the plot in the first place shall all be explained. Also I would like to say, **

**I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR OF THIS STORY AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH THIS STORY, PEOPLE! Again, I'm just making the point that people need to chill the flip out and just go with it. I swear there is a point to this whole "Sebby dieing thing". **

**( I'll give you a hint, Kitten doesn't know that Sebastian is a daemon yet, but if he theoretically survived a fatal wound, that would raise questions...)**

**On a slightly less frustrating note, thank you for actually caring enough to be insulted! I didn't think people would get into the story enough to actually want to make it better. Thank you for your time in reading this and reviewing. You actually help a lot, even when it's a little... _aggressive_, (*cough cough* "yuki-cho rules", i talking to you, honey!) **

**Again, I would like to thank you all for helping!**

**Sebastian: Speaking of which, have you made your decision to help me or not yet?**

**Me: Why should I help you? All you've done is insult me and threaten to delete my stories! Not to mention the fact that you kinda broke into my room in the first place...**

**Sebastian: How about we make a deal then...**

**Me: What can you offer me?**

**Sebastian: (leans in seductively) Anything you want...**

**Me:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! *faints***

**Sebastian: Ummm... she's out cold... again, very well I shall do the official disclaimer for her, seeing as she isn't going to wake up for a while...This story is made by a ridiculous, senseless fangirl who can't write to save her life.**

***nudges me with his foot***

***shrugs* **

**She doesn't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, stories or butlers or characters or butlers OR... **

***looks down at floor* **

**Umm...I wonder... **

***clears throat* **

**Oh no! Someone is stealing the computer! **

**Me: (Jumping up) What? Who? Is my baby save? Where is he...!**

**Sebastian: Hello my Lady, it's good to see you have finally woken up...**

**Me: That was mean... even by your standards...**

**Sebastian: You don't know the half of it! I am a daemon after all...**

**Me: Oh yeah? well, I'm pretty powerful too... I can summon the forces of evil with one post!**

**Sebastian: Oh really? and what may I ask, is this amazing force of evil? **

**Me: *wink* Your loving obsessive fangirls...**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: ...Just imagine thousands upon thousands of teenage girls... **

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: Did i mention that every one of them is more obsessed with you then Grell is...**

**Sebastian: *glare***

**You wouldn't dare...**

0000000000

"The young master should have been back by now, yes"

"WAHHHH! I hope nothing bad happened! I'm super worried about him..."

"Relax guys! It's not like anything bad could happen to him while Sebastian's with him..."

"Oh right! I almost forgot about him, yes I did.."

"Do you guys see that over there?"

"Huh?"

The other two Phantomhive servants looked where Finny, the young blonde gardener, was pointing. Both Mei Rin, the maid, and Bard, the chef, saw the suspicious figure in the distance.

The chef pushed his scruffy straw hair back out of his eyes

"Wha the hell...?"

The maid took off her thick round glasses, reviling large dark red eyes. She said

"It looks like one, maybe two, figures on a horse"

"Could it be the young lord and Sebastian maybe?"

"Wouldn't they be in a carriage or something?"

"I don't like it, no I don't..."

"I agree, the only people to ever ride horses here did it to 'fly under the radar...' not that it ever works..."

"They never did ride out in the open like this, no they didn't..."

"Yeah! wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose of laying low if they're on the public streets in full view of us anyway..."

"I don't care! this don't feel right..."

"I agree..."

"There're almost at the gates!"

"Augh! What do we do?"

Bard grabbed several little things from his bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Cool! This gives me a chance to try out my new chucking pod things! They explode on impact! I've been meaning to use them later for my special cake I was going to cook for dessert, but this works too I guess." He took one out and pulled out the pin on top of it and gave it to Finny to throw

"If they don't high-tail it to the hills after the first one of these guys explode then we'll start to shoot."

"Alright!" The little boy threw the pod with immense strength and accuracy. The pod exploded with a deafening bang directly behind the horse making it rear up, sending the smaller figure on it to the ground.

000000000000

"Thank god..." I couldn't help mutter under my breath. I could finially see the manor. Sebastian hadn't said a single word during the couple hour long ride. Though I felt him him breathing deeply, leaning against my already bloodstained dress. His even and comfortable breath comforted me, but I wasn't happy with his silence. I knew he would survive this. He could never die from getting hurt, but something about his silence made me feel like more then just the large flesh wounds were bothering him. I sighed happily as we reached the gate, I saw movement up ahead, so I slowed the panting horse down to a trot. I thought I heard something fly through the air above me, then thump lightly on the ground right behind me. Then there was a deafening boom, everything was blindingly illuminated as I saw to me horror, the horse rearing up, throwing me off, I slipped out of the straps connecting me with Sebastian as I fell. There was a numbing pain spreading over my back and everything around me sunk into black and painful emptiness.

00000000000000

"It took you long enough..." I said. It had taken Scotland Yard a little over an hour to get here and I had to interrogate all the witnesses personally until then, so, pretty much, I was forced to be civil and also rational to every single simpering noble. Inspector Abberline gave me an apologetic look and took out a notebook from his brown coat.

"I'm sorry for our delay, would you explain what happened here?" I sat down and read off my own notes

"I wasn't in the room at the time, but as far as I've gathered from the witnesses, Sebastian was leaning against the wall over there (I gestured to the golden column near the opposite staircase leading to the east wing) when the Trancy butler, Claude, came up to him and held a knife to his throat. They were speaking rationally despite the obvious 'tension'. Nobody could hear what they were saying and nobody noticed until Claude started to raise his voice..."

"Nobody called for the police or tried to stop him?" he interrupted

"No. They didn't. As I was saying, apparently before anybody knew it, there was a knife in Sebastian's chest..."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" I coughed irritably at the second interruption, then continued "He is currently being tended at my manor. Again, _as__I__was__saying,_he pulled out the knife and collapsed forward. That's about where I came in. I was upstairs and as I was walking, I heard a scream and that brought me here. My companion drove Sebastian back and I waited behind so that Scotland Yard would have someone _sane_to explain to them slowly and clearly. Now, do you have any questions so far?"

"It seems pretty open and shut, the other butler..."

i smiled at his simpleness. "Do you really think I would waste my time with a 'open and shut case' as you put it?"

"Well I, I thought maybe... that is..." he spluttered. I laughed at his naivety

"You honestly thought maybe, just because my butler was hurt, I actually _wanted_to be stuck here interrogating annoying aristocrats to just save Scotland Yard some time? Or maybe you thought that I had a friendship with my butler and was defending his honer?"

he blushed and muttered "Well, you two had always seemed... _close._" the way he said it made me feel...odd. there was something deeper he was implying_._

"What do you mean by_,__ '__close__'__?__" _He just continued writing and didn't respond. I sighed...*_whatever.._.*

"To answer your question, no. I am interested in this case purely for the oddity of it. Sebastian was stabbed in the chest, with a silver throwing knife, not a golden dinner knife."

"So your saying..."

I looked directly at him and smiled.

"That Claude didn't stab Sebastian. It was someone far _far_worse."

0000000000000

"Wha the hell? This guy's still coming!"

"I could've sworn there was two, yes I did..."

"He probably had a weapon or something that flew out of his hands when I threw the thingy..."

"Hey! That wasn't just a'thingy', that was a exploding pod thingy that I paid good money for!"

"Well, whatever it's called, it sure did the trick, yes it did!"

Bard looked at the figure below the three of them, it was slumped over it's horse and didn't seem readying to attack. He prepared to take out another pod to drop on him when Mei rin screeched and stopped him and said

"Don't do that! You'll blow up the house, yes you will!"

"Fine..." he reluctantly put it back. he turned to Finny and said

"Go on and smash him already! There's something spooky about this whole thing..."

"Oh right-o!"

Finny lifted one of the marble pedestals and threw it down on the man's head. The man caught it with one hand and set it down gently on the ground. They all cried out

"IT'S SEBASTIAN!"

Bard grinned, "I told you there was something spooky about that guy."

**Me: *stifles laughter* umm...*snickers* you look... good? BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sebastian: Is that sarcasm?**

**Me: Unfortunately no, you could look hot wearing a potato sack but this... !**

**Sebastian: Do I properly fit in now?**

**Me: If you were at a halloween party...**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: I forgot that Daisy likes the emo and goth guys, I should have known she would dress you up like this...!**

**Sebastian: She said black lipstick was 'all the rage', and something she referred to as "guy-liner". She was your friend, so I didn't question it. But these black skinny jeans are getting a tad tight...**

**Me: Duh! They're called "_skinny_jeans" of course their tight! You get used to them though... **

**(start to space out, stupidly grinning at Sebby's abs and chest showing through the ripped black silk vest...*sigh*...)**

**Sebastian: (alarmed) My Lady, are you alright?**

**Me: ! **

***faints***

**Sebastian: ... pardon?**

**Me: oh nothing...the fangirl within me just died and went to heaven...**

**Sebastian: PARDON? **

**Me: *sigh* so ... **

**for those of you not suffering from a severe nosebleed at this moment must be crazy, gay, or lack sufficient imagination to comprehend the AWESOMENESS! if this applies to any of you, try again to imagine Sebby wearing:**

**-Black lipstick**

**-Black****guyliner**

**-Black skinny jeans **

**-Black open silk vest ripped just above the hips... **

**(begins to drool slightly...) soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot!**

**Sebastian: Stop fantasizing about me! **

***looks directing into your soul* **

***smiles seductively***

**...but you (yes you!) may do whatever you wish...**

_(if you are not on the floor suffering from a heart attack, stroke, loss of blood from nosebleed or any other symptom of "omg-so-hot-itis" _

_YOU__DISGRACE__THE__TITLE__OF__A__KURUSHITSUJI__FANGIRL!_**)**

**again, reviews, (both good and bad) are helpful! **

**if you have any random ideas, i'm open to different author note subplots. when i asked at the end of my last chapter what Sebby should do to fit in, the only idea i got was the Emo/goth outfit thing, so if you didn't like it, send in your own advice and ideas.**

**until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sebby's Kitten chapter 7

**Me: hey guys! i'm sorry, but my computer's being stupid and keeps making all the capital letters starting sentences and stuff changing back to lower case. i've been through this entire thing twice already to fix it, but when i save it, and pull it back up again, it gets all messed up! i swear i want to chuck this computer's freak'n ass out the window!**

**also, sorry it's been a while, i was sick over Christmas and am not quite better yet, i've been trying to get the energy to finish this for ages! (stupid fever...!)**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: oh hey! speaking of which, What's up? i missed yah!**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: dude... are you all right?**

**Sebastian: such innocence, such graceful beauty...**

**Me: huh?**

**Sebastian: your gentle paws so soft, your whiskers framing your face so perfectly, your black fur, so silky...**

**Me: oh... i see you finally found Kitty...**

**Sebastian: oh, i apologize, i didn't see you come in. why ever did you not introduce me to this gorgeous specimen earlier?**

**Me: ... *sigh* ...**

**before the psycho writes a love ballad to my cat, i would just like to say that i don't own any of the characters or ideas/stories from black butler... **

**SEBASTIAN! PUT HIM DOWN! YOUR SUFFOCATING HIM! **

**Sebastian: fat chance! you'll have to pry him away from my cold dead fingers you darn cat Nazi! **

**Me: ... (what the hell? that doesn't sound like Sebastian...)**

**hey buddy...? are you all right?**

**Sebastian: *snuggle snuggle* *drool* *snuggle***

**Me: *backs away slowly* anyways... Enjoy the next chapter! *runs in terror* **

00000000000000

i opened my eyes, it was cold out, but surprisingly, i wasn't shivering. i was laying on something warm and ...furry? i sat up and saw that i was using Pluto (the daemon hound puppy who almost incinerated me yesterday morning) as a pillow. my movement woke him up, and he stood up, stretched, yawned, then rested his head on the ground to i could pet his nose. i rubbed his soft fur, calling him a good dog. he closed his eyes in puppy bliss and wagged his tail furiously, stripping the trees behind him of all their leaves. i stood up a little stiffly and painfully. the fresh blood dripping down my arm reminded me of last nights events. the blood oozed out sluggishly. my entire shoulder felt numb. it was strange to see the wound. it was still clean and didn't look invected. it was just a large hole. i saw a glint of black chipped metal buried in it and pulled it out with some difficulty, starting to bleed again. i heard someone say,

"well well well, i never thought i'd say this, but can you pull off red very well"

i looked around and saw the glamorous man, Grell, from last night. he leaped down from the tree he was perching in to greet me. i looked down at my clothes. my dress was almost pure white the night before, sebastian's blood from the last night had dried to a dirty but bright rust color, my entire skirt looked like someone had dipped it in a cauldron of blood. that, plus my own wound near my collar bone, dripping a brilliant bold red, had almost fully dyed me red head to toe.

"believe me it wasn't a fashion choice i made on purpose, but i'm glad you like it."

he gave me an odd sideways look, his eyes flickered to the bloody chunk of metal from my cut still clutched in my fist. the yellow green orbs showed a momentary flash of concern and he cocked his head slightly, questionably.

"are you all right, kid?" i hated that question. it even haunts me sometimes. i hate it when people worry about me. it made them unhappy and i can't bear anyone being unhappy. i said

"i'm fine! i just should get back to Sebastian and Ceil..."

"oh! my Bassy! is he all right? he was just breathtaking, splattered in his own blood wasn't he? oh but i have to murder whoever tried to kill him. **I **wanted to be the one to paint him in his own blood..."

"i thought you liked him?"

"exactly! how romantic would it be to kill the person you loved most?"

"i could never hurt anyone i liked."

he snorted, and tossed his tremendous red locks "that just shows you what you know, you'll never get a man with that attitude"

"does sebastian like you back then?"

he deflated, "well, umm... that is to say, well, THAT ISN'T THE POINT!"

"what have you tried?"

"umm, well, i've tried to kill him, i stalk him, i cling to him and show my devotion at every moment of the day!"

"well, have you tried just being nice?"

"huh? what good does that serve?"

"i remember, one of my best friends, lillian, was in love with this swedish foreign exchange student. she worshiped the ground he walked on. but he was very shy, and was uncomfortable with all the attention. maybe Sebastian is the same way, where he just wants a friend, not a worshiper. if you just be nice, do him little favors, and give him space when he needs it as well as being there for him when he needs you, i'm sure it will help. i can't promise he'll marry you if you do this, but i can assure you he will appreciate it and will want to be near you."

he leaned back, eyes half closed in contemplation, "strange... but what about the passionate killing?"

"don't change who you are, just try to keep his feelings in mind if you want yours returned."

"what an odd idea, i suppose it can't hurt... oh! i know! i can bring you to him as a favor! that way i can try out your idea! _and_ he'll have thank me for saving you!"

"but, i'm fine..." but before i could fully protest or rather, politely decline, he lifted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Pluto growled. he had been frozen in place, fiery eyes never leaving the intruder. Grell stuck his tongue out and started to run at breakneck speed. pluto jumped up and started chasing us, he caught up with us in several seconds Grell scowled and cried out

"i'm not going to let a mangy mutt like you take stop me from killing my Sebby!"

"hey! what did i just say Mister!"

"sorry, i meant making keep me from making my Bassy happy!"

"there you are..."

then i turned to Pluto, and called out

"don't worry Plu-plu! he's a friend."

he didn't look convinced,but he stopped the chase and he slowed to a light trot, keeping his narrowed eyes on me, Grell leaped over the gate and burst through the stone wall. i heard three terrified screams and some gunshots. i heard Sebastian's angry voice scold if not threaten Grell. Grell immediately forgot he was carrying me and i was dropped on the ground as his ran toward the butler. i sat up, rubbing my head, laughing at the forced polite tolerant look on the handsome man's face as the other man in red fawned/clung to him. i waved hello to Sebastian, and he smiled and pushed the clingy devoted man out of the way to bend down lift me up in his arms, cradling me and stroking my hair absent-mindedly as he turned back to Grell. Grell short me a brief look of nasty jealously, before continuing to spout out his love for Sebby. i laughed again, as i felt Sebastian stiffen ever so slightly. i reminded him,

"aren't you forgetting something?

he looked confused, then he lit up and said

"oh right! guess what Bassy! i'm going to be nice and respectful of your personal space and help you out where ever i can now! i will be perfect and obedient and will do what ever you say while still being the perfect friend by giving you emotional support without being clingy! oh," i raised an eyebrow, and gestured for him to go on. he remembered and said,

"oh right! and i'm trying this new thing where i don't try to kill you ever time we meet. so to sum up," he looked straight at me to see if he was getting it right as he count off on his fingers

"i won't try to kill you as often, i won't confess my love every second, i will restrain from making you uncomfortable with my lustful thinking, and... darn there was something else..." i laughed and said

"don't worry! that's enough for you to focus on for now... "

the man's eyes looked adoringly up at Sebastian, and he said

"would that help! would you really like that?

Sebastian shocked face during this entire conversation. oh _priceless! _he was speechless for a only a fraction of a second, but it was still enough to make me giggle.

he finally said, "i... would... appreciate that."

"OH I KNEW YOU WOULD!" he squealed as he hugged Sebastian and i fiercely.

"how the respecting personal space working out?" Sebastian muttered emotionlessly. Grell stood back horrified,

"i'm so sorry my dearest Sebby!"

Sebastian, to my surprise, smiled at the strange man.

"don't worry, i have confidence that you'll get it down to a science soon enough, it just takes practice. i am a personal witness to your incredible determination, so i know you have the power to do whatever you wish with yourself"

Grell gasped and i saw his bright golden green eyes water slightly. Sebastian bowed. and walked off with me still in his arms. i looked over his shoulder and gave a thumb up to him. i don't think he had ever been happier in his entire life. he grinned back at me. and dashed off the try to help one of the terrified servants. i looked back up to Sebastian's face. it was back to his neutral "butler mode", i was about to settle down, when the vision of my presumably dead friend flashed across my mind. i sat bolt upright in his arms and said

"What happened last night! you had me worried! plus my legs are super sore from the long ride yesterday and i might have been shot, but i don't know. and you didn't help. may you please explain?'" he smirked, and said,

"all in good have surpassed all expectations."

"thank you, i'm glad i could help, but forgive me if i'm a bit impatient to know what is going on!"

"you have not only preformed your duty admirably, you brought me back here, you even preformed a miracle on Grell. i doubt the peace will last long once your gone, but it should be enough for now."

"am i going back?"

"for now."

"when will i see you?"

"soon my Kitten."

"but i have an invitation for tea"

"pardon?"

"there was a strange boy that i met last night. he was a little rude, so he sent his butler Claude to apologize and invite me for tea today. i said i couldn't but he insisted..."

Sebastian's face was frozen in a distorted scowl, practically identical to Claude's the night before. i was scared for the first time near him. his complete overpowering hatred and the touch of... _fear? _what does Sebastian have to fear? from last nights events, he should be dead, but he's alive and well, so he can't be afraid, i must have miss read him. his pace quickened as his face darkened. i saw his eyes flash some bright color for an instant. i clung to him even tighter and nuzzled my face into his arms and chest, trying to hid from his hatred. it was suffocating, and it wasn't even directed at me. his solid strength and his utter power was breath taking. this was the first time he had ever weakened his butler defenses enough to let me see. i peaked past his usual barrier he set up for me, blocking his true nature and saw something that i didn't want to face. we were in my room in an instant and he laid me down gently on the bed, tucking me under the covers like the tiny and scared little girl i felt. the pink cat-like eyes and fierce expression of hatred that had stricken so much terror was gone, replaced by his usual polite smile and adoring eyes, though i thought i saw his mind flickering behind his eyes, he was distracted. even though i saw the noonday sun filtering through the silky curtains, flooding my room with the lights and sounds of the bright day, Sebastian said,

"you should rest a bit, you need to go home. you have done admirably well. my master and i thank you."

"you better promise i can come back right?"

"correct, you will return to us shortly my dearest Kitten."

i settled for that much and i felt myself sink deeper into the fluffy down clouds as i sighed. Sebastian got out his violin and his bow. after a few brief swipes of the resin, he placed the strings on the instrument, enjoying a split second of my silent breathless anticipation, before leaping into a lovely melodic tune, soon as my eyes began to droop, the rich music subtly transitioned into a springtime lullaby. as i lay there, listening to the gorgeous luscious melody of the violin, the chirping of the birds harmony. the soft sunlight warmed the room, the summer breeze bringing the silk curtains to life, making them bellow like the white sails of a mighty ship, alone on the horizon, i could almost hear the waves gently lapping at the dark wooden hull of the powerful ship and feel the salty cool breeze on my face. it was paradise. i wished that moment would be there forever, and me with it. i don't remember i time i was so at peace...

DUUUUUUUUUUUDE! COME ON DUDE! WAKE UP! YOU LAZY ASS ALREADY MADE US LATE FOR THE BUS! YOUR LUCKY I'M SUCH AN INCREDIBLY AWESOME FRIEND TO HAVE WAITED FOR YOU! NOW GET UP! GET UP! **GET UP! **

i felt my head fall back down on my hard thin pillow, i looked dazedly upward at my bookshelf i had nailed above my head, complete with hanging reading lamp. i saw Lillian jumping on the foot of my bed, almost successfully bringing me to the floor. the thin sheets tangled between my legs and arms served as an anchor. i was back in my room, the pale morning sunlight coming through my worn and raggedy curtains. i looked at my golden maned friend and smiled weakly. i wasn't mad at Lillian for dragging me out of my little paradise, it wasn't her fault or anything, but despite this knowledge and the fresh memory of all the chaos and horror i had seen, i still craved to be by Sebastian's side, listening to the music. his melody echoing in my ears, except as i felt it fading away, the tune turned haunting and i felt a shiver go up my spine. wait, i'm confused, why do i hear some random organ music instead of the lingering violin? and the tune now... it reminds me of some old nursery rhyme, wait, i remember. but nah, it can't be really, why does this remind me of "london bridges falling down"? that's kinda random... i didn't remember the lyrics, but words started popping into my head. once i identified the tune, it faded, but i still felt myself starting to sing softly, in a voice other then my own

"watch me fall toward hell and fire,

hell and fire,

hell and fire,

watch me laugh at hell and fire,

my fair daemon"

**Me: well, what do you think? was it worth the wait? i already have half of the next one typed up so it won't be so bad this time...**

**Sebastian: *snuggle* *snuggle* oh fairest furry one! your melodic meows serve as an oasis to my thirsty ears, your purr, magnificent, your silence, perfect in protecting your sweet untroubled innocence... **

**Me: poor thing, if he could speak he would probably get a restraining order...**

**Sebastian: *snuggle* *snuggle* *drool* *snuggle***

**Me: well, at least this will give me a chance to get some work done...**

**Cat: ...**

**Me: don't look at me that way! even i need a break from Sebastian once in a while**

**Cat: *kitteh glare of doom!* **

**Me: great... so, to sum things up, i've got a cat who's got a death glare, i'm hiding a feline obsessed daemon in my bedroom, i've got a horrid fever that won't leave me alone, oh, and my friends are planning a makeover for my birthday this isn't really a good day... excuse me while i go cry in a corner and beat my head against the wall...**

**on a slightly less suicidal-thought provoking topic, everyone enjoy the rest of their holiday! and answer the following question in a review if you want:**

_in the anime of Black Butler, the tune of London Bridges is almost a motif. it comes in at the most inappropriate moments and is generally very disturbing and random. if instead of "london bridges", what song would you pick to replace it? and write your own lyrics to go with it! make sure to "black butler-ify" it! it can be really any song, but i would prefer a simple one that most everyone knows! please list the tune and lyrics as well as the context or any other important details!_

**ha ha, random, i know, but i'm considering making this a thing of mine to ask people questions and make little challenges and stuff like this at the end of each chapter. tell me if you like it or not. **

**the most creative answer i will post in the next chapter! it will be somewhere in the story! i'll tell you beforehand if i choose yours. if you guys still don't really get the challenge, here's an example showing the format:**

**tune: "row row row your boat"**

**character: Grell**

**lyrics: **

**kiss, kiss, kiss me now**

**oh my Bassy dear!**

**don't you bother to look away**

'**cause i will still be here**

**okay... maybe not the best example, but you get the point! try to find a fun tune that any character could personalize. i'm so excited to see your guys ideas!**

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sebby's Kitten

**Me: Hello all! *nudges Sebastian***

**Sebastian: …what?**

**Me: say hi or something! Do your thing!**

**Sebastian: I don't feel like it**

**Me: you're just depressed that my kitty ran away from you…**

**Sebastian: HE DIDN'T RUN AWAY! He… just, **

**Me: …just ran away…?**

**Sebastian: *hides in emo corner* **

**Why! *smacks head against wall* **

**Why! *smack***

**Why! *smack***

**WHY!**

**Me: sorry, I didn't know that this would… **_**affect**_**ed… by this… anyway… I don't own anything from Black Butler or anything. I have to go and try to comfort an uncharacteristically depressed daemon that is currently hiding out in my room…**

**Sebastian: oh and by the way, don't look now, but there appears to be a hoard of angry readers and ecstatic fan girls outside your window at this moment…**

**Me: *hides in emo corner* why me? **

0000000000000

"It took you long enough! I can't believe you!"

"Yeah… because I'm usually such a joy in the morning…"

"Lighten up SunShine! At least we made it to school on time, so it doesn't matter anyways! But I have to say, I was half thinking you were in coma or something! How late did you stay up last night?"

"Well I kinda…"

"Oh, I'm sorry about last night if that's what it is…" I couldn't really remember what in god's name she was talking about, I had a horrid headache and I felt a fever coming on, I didn't want to make her unhappy or worried, so I just smiled and nodded and let her doing to talking as I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my shoulder, I had woken up in my bed with a bandage binding it, but I didn't let Lillian see it, again, that would make her scared and I liked it when she was happy. I assumed that Sebastian fixed it, but it was still distracting. I was racking my brain to see what happed last night, well, I went to my first ball, got shot at, almost burnt to a crisp by a daemon dog the size of a small building, among the others things like my best friend coming back from the dead… wait, that was _my _last night, but her last night, which was two nights ago for me, was only the night before in "real life?" hang on, but how did I escape "real life" if I know for a fact that it wasn't a dream, the how the heck… wait, what? I think I officially confused myself… my cheery expression must've faded for an instant because right in the middle of the school halls she whipped around, hands clamped firmly on my shoulders, she looked at me in her slightly motherly concerned way and said "what happened? You look sick, are you alright? And you better tell me the truth little missy or so help me…" I smiled sweetly at her and said "I just had a bad dream last night and haven't quite woken up yet;" I smiled as charmingly as I could "I'm sorry if I am still a bit shaken… I don't want to worry you…" Lillian interrupted with a rib-crushing, suffocating attack hug and started squealing very, _very_ loudly "OMFG! YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR LIEING AND TRYING TO AVOID THE TOPIC! I WANNA BE ANGRY BUT YOUR .DAMN **CUTE!"** I heard several people snicker and rolled my eyes, gad and why am I still shocked when people stare I'll never know… oh well! If I can make Lillian this happy just by smiling at her… it just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! I didn't remember what had happened "last night" with me and Lillian with the whole running away thing until sometime in the middle of English class. We had an annoying substitute instead of our usual mean Minnesotan teacher and I felt myself daydreaming. I couldn't focus, and it came as a surprise when I suddenly saw a worksheet in front of me. I looked dazedly around at the other pupils and saw that they were all working furiously. I tried to read it, but it could have been gibberish for all I could see through my blurred gaze. I heard a voice try to speak with my, and it wasn't until the owner of the voice had tapped me on the shoulder that I could understand him. I gave a glazed look upward into the face of Sky, Lillian's new boyfriend. He pushed his shaggy dirty blonde bangs out of his face and looked down into my glazed golden grey eyes and said "you look a little out of it, need a hand with the problems?" I looked back down at the page blankly which he took as my permission. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to me. He looked worriedly at me before holding my hand, he gasped slightly at the heat. It seemed that my fever had grown. He didn't even ask if I felt alright or not, he just raised his hand and asked the mousy sub if he could escort me to the nurses, the ditsy women took one look at my face and nodded her consent. I tried to protest, but it died quickly. I was just glad that Lillian was in band today and wasn't here to fuss over me. The silent trip down went by in a blur, I remember Sky helping to lay me down on the nurse's bed/stretcher looking thing and I remember is worried, but strong voice carrying all the way over to me from the next room. I fell into a very restless sleep even though I knew Sebastian was alright and I would see him again soon, my dreams were dominated by the image of his bloodied body, and my dress that he put me in, covered in blood. Somehow in my nightmare I was the one to kill him. I had stabbed him because he broke his promise and didn't save me. When I was done, I felt a wooden hand on my shoulder and saw an orange haired man with dull and blank violet eyes wearing some carnival looking outfit. He said to me, "congratulations dear girl, you have rid the world of the unclean, but I think to myself, is this not funny? To be the only one with this power, yet be unable to wield it. You have a mighty skill, but then, I continue to think to myself, that maybe there is a mistake and you are not who you seem. If so, then you are you that seem to be another?" I begged him to explain, but then he cocked his head in a very jerky unnatural way and continued, "how strange, it appears that you are indeed the one you seem, which then means you will be more" when I asked him to explain this, he just sang, (to the tune of "London Bridges")

"You shall fall towards hell and fire

Hell and fire

Hell and fire

You will conquer hell and fire

My fair lady"

It was at this moment the nurse's assistant woke me up. I sat up groggily as the tune faded slowly from my mind. The bubbly blonde women said cheerfully "I'm sorry you're feeling bad, but on the bright side, you father sent his friend to pick you up so you can go home! You seem to have a nasty temperature, so be sure to rest and drink lots of water." She helped me up and I walked out into the office and flinched in surprise (and a little fear…) when I looked into the blood red eyes of Claude Faustus.

000000000000

"It took you long enough" I told Sebastian as he entered the room with my tea. He bowed in apology and set the tray don't on my desk. He also handed me the newspaper from earlier that I hadn't had time to read. "Forgive me my lord. Have you read the front page of the "Times" today? They might be of interest regarding both the missing pearls and the new stream of murders recently." I took the paper and scanned the front page; nothing pertaining to either subject was in the article. I threw the paper back with clear annoyance and disgust. "Don't waste my time. You're being stupid, if you have anything helpful or relevant then say it, otherwise leave me alone. He took the paper and pointed to the small advertisement in the lower left corner. It was for some form of elixir from some mysterious far away land that supposedly was able to guard protect you from evil creatures of darkness, the ability to harm daemons were also specifically mentioned. I still failed to see the relevance of it all and told Sebastian as such. He smiled and unbuttoned his coat. I was confused, but didn't feel the need to stop him. He took off the vest and tie, dropping them all to the floor. He tore his pristine white gloves off as he grinned at me. He undid his white dress shirt and dropped that also to the floor. I was horrified to see several nasty scars across his lean chest. Sebastian smirked and said, "It appears that someone thought it would be funny to coat a knife with the stuff and embedded it in me. I think you have found a valuable opponent. I stared shamelessly at my butler's muscly chest and thought "what is this elixir? That it's so powerful to even affect a daemon?"

**Me: ha ha! Sure that's what Ceil was thinking as he oogled your chest Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: why do I get the feeling that you only put that last part in so you could envision me without a shirt?**

**Me: because that's dead on!**

**Sebastian: …**

**Me: kidding!**

**Ceil: I don't understand, why does Sebastian need to strip down for me to explain? It makes no sense! Plus what does this have to do with the recent murders and the missing pearls…?**

**Me: *wink* guess you'll just have to read the next chapter and… wait… **

**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello all! oh my gosh i'm soooooooooooo incredibly happy right now! i've gotten over 10 whole reviews! **

**Sebastian: ...**

**Me: shut up! **

**Sebastian: i didn't say anything...**

**Me: it's a figure of speech ya bloody wanker!**

**Ciel: was that an attempt at a British accent? i'm appalled!**

**Me: yes my dear chap! and i won't cease until you two thank the lovelies who reviewed!**

**Sebastian: ... but...**

**Me: com' on, love!**

**Sebastian: *daemon death glare!***

**Ciel: fine i'll do it! thank you all for reviewing. *reads reviews* she really appreciates it and... hold on a tick...**

**Me: what?**

**Sebastian: is it true you've been spelling the young master's name as C-e-i-l ?**

**Ciel: how did you misspell A 4 LETTER NAME!**

**Me: *jaw drops* WHA WHA WHAT? HOW IN BLOODY HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!**

**Sebastian: i thought you promised to stop that annoying voice...**

**Me: I FOREVER CURSE YOU STUPID COMPUTER. I FOREVER DAMN YOU AND YOUR AMERICAN SPELLCHECK'S SOULS AND CONDEM IT TO BE DEVOURED BY SEBBY YOU STUPID PIECE OF USELESS TECHNOLOGY!**

**Sebastian: i don't think computer's have souls to consume...**

**Ciel: i would imagine devouring spellcheck's soul would be interesting to watch though... maybe you could end that intolerable smirking paperclip and damn him to an eternity in hell for misspelling my name. the nerve of that insufferable infuriating thing...**

**Me: GAH! *hits computer* YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELLED OF ELDERBERRIES...! **

**Sebastian: ...?**

**Me: *continues attacking defenseless computer*...I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION!**

**Sebastian: by the way, i wish to personally thank you _XxNeraxX_ for correcting that rather important detail, it appears that... **

**_M_e: LAUNCH THE COW! PREPARE YOURSELF YOU DAMN KA-NIGITS! i mean, KNIGHTS!, i mean COMPUTER!**

**Sebastian: *face palm* if you understand what in hell's name she's talking about, please review and tell me... **

**Me: what? you've NEVER seen _Monty Python and the Holy Grail? _(do not own btw) **

**Ciel: i'm proud to say i have not.**

**Sebastian: i regret to say i have not had the pleasure yet of...**

**Me: WE ARE SO HAVING A MONTY PYTHON MOVIE NIGHT! YEAH!**

**Ciel: oh for the love of... before i am dragged forcefully down to certain doom, i would like to announce that the crazed girl does not own anything of any value whatsoever, so it is right of you to assume she does not own the rights to Black Butler and in no way is smart enough to intend on profiting financially from it...**

**Me: hey! i heard that! now come on! we have some awesome funny British movies to watch! **

**Sebastian: oh joy...**

**Me: *drags sebby+ciel down stairs* come on lazy butts! i'll get it set up while you Sebastian make the popcorn! oh use that awesome old recipe you told me about the other day and you Ciel (not Ceil) get all the blankets and pillows and stuff from the linen cabinet while i...**

**Sebastian: *smirks* i didn't realize you were so anxious to get under the covers with me *wink*... **

**Me: i'm going to pretend i didn't just hear that and was traumatized for life right there. now get the popcorn!**

**Ciel: am i sensing some jealousy of my position to command Sebastian to do what ever i want?**

**Me: shut it shorty! or else this fanfic is going to turn into a Yaoi lemon really fast...**

**Ciel: ... **

**fine. i'll get the blankets!**

**Sebastian: ...**

**i'll prepare the snacks...**

**Me: **

**anyway, enjoy!**

0000000000

I mentally slapped myself to keep me from just sort of staring at my butler's scared chest. I then straightened some papers on my desk, successfully drawing my attention away from Sebastian's rippling muscles.

"yes, I quite get the point Sebastian! you can put your clothes back on if you so wish"

"of course young master"

I looked over the document I was holding to watch Sebastian button his shirt back up and saw him wince as he stretched to put on his coat. I hid my blush that was creeping up my cheek and said in a hopefully bored and uninterested voice

"explain to me the nature of this powerful elixir"

he smirked wearily as he straighten his coat and looked up at me. He said.

"it doesn't seem to be to be deadly. I should be fully healed before long."

I snorted.

"if that's the case, then as long as it doesn't inhibit you from making my tea and sweets, then I don't particularly care." Sebastian continued to smirk as he bowed with his hand over his chest. He started to walk out the door. I couldn't keep my voice from squeaking as I cried out

"Wait! Sebastian!" he turned to give his infuriating smirk and asked

"yes my lord?"

I looked away to hide the growing blush.

"you _will_ be alright soon, correct?"

"you flatter me, young master. since I have yet to discover all the properties of this elixir it would do the lord well to try to avoid getting kidnaped this week to be on the safe side."

and with that he left the room. I turned back to my paper work and tried to keep my mind firmly on my work as opposed to thinking about if I would have stopped Sebastian if he didn't stop at just taking off his shirt...

**( Ciel: that's it! i will not allow you to put** **such disgusting thoughts in my head! i refuse to be a part of this if you continue in this way. i vow i will set **Sebastian** on you if you cease stop this nonsense!**

**Me: fine fine! shish... i was only having a _little_ fun! no need to be grouchy...)**

000000(lillian)000000

I literally ran into Sky's broad chest as I rushed out of band practice. he looked worried. I said "what's up? you look..."

he cut me off and said, emotionlessly,

"Lillian, there's something wrong with Kit,"

I laughed half heartedly to try to get him to lighten up and said

"well, she doesn't eat or sleep, of course there's something wrong!" he didn't react and just went on to say

"I think she's in serious trouble."

"what happened?"

he started to lead me down the hallway. He walked very quickly, _never_ a good sign. I knew he didn't mean to, but he was seriously starting to scare me. He was going into he '_damn, i have to save the world again mode.'_ I struggled to keep up with his long strides as he continued to walk to the nurses office.

"she wasn't looking well" he explained "so I brought her down here, she had a high fever and the nurse told her to rest. But something isn't right. I saw a man walking down the hall. He was tall, wearing some tuxedo or something, had black hair and red eye's behind rimless glasses. But something was _off and i don't like it."_

"_ohhhh_ your spidey senses are tingling right?"

he didn't respond as his momentum swung me through the open doorway of the office. the haggard looking nurse looked up at the two of us and sighed

"Hello there Mr. Sky, another sick girl?" I laughed awkwardly, but it didn't stop Sky. He leaned over the women's desk and stared very intensely and deeply into her eyes, he was going into his _'don't f*ck with me'_ mode. *sigh* This is why i love him so. His icy eyes pierced the poor women as he asked

"speaking of sick little girls, _where's Kitten"_ she visibly paled under his gaze. OMG he is soooo awesome, he's usually so calm and polite, he must really care for her to go all scary ninja on this poor lady... speaking of which, she looked away from the intense man and stuttered

"w-w-w-well, her father's f-f-f-friend just p-p-p-picked her up just now..."

"describe him" he growled, completely bursting her personal bubble. She continued to quiver before Sky's now furiously trembling form

"w-w-w-well, he was t-t-t-tall and was wearing a black suit..." he glared at her in disgust and without another word grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hall. Damn... now I know exactly how Kitten feels when I drag her around. I felt horrid when my thoughts wandered back to my friend. I still honestly didn't get what happened, but nothing ever scared him, _ever_ , so whatever happened it must be serious. I asked him

"where are we going? what's going on! how..." he stopped, and physically restrained me with one arm on my shoulder and one finger gently on my lips. He said simply

"we are going to save Kitten. Something is wrong. You'll just have to trust me."

He nodded then walked straight out the door leading to the courtyard. within moments we were outside in the parking lot. I saw an old fashioned horse drawn closed carriage. A tall man sat in the seat of it. He whipped the chestnut horse. Sky dropped my hand and ran off. I tried going after him, but both the carriage and my boyfriend was out of sight as he ran after it and turned the corner. I heard the horse going into a gallop and couldn't catch up with the two. There was a bright flash of light. I ran after them. After several blocks I didn't see the carriage, instead, I saw Sky bleeding on the abandoned sidewalk. the shadow from the brick warehouse he was leaning up against made him almost blend in with the wall if it wasn't for the blood that reflected the morbid light. I ran up to my love, completely forgetting about Kitten for a moment. Sky gasped a couple times as he tore out a golden dinner knife from his bloody shoulder.

0000(Sky)00000

I looked into Lillian's blue-green eyes. Then down to my blood soaked clothes. She smiled weakly as she tried to comfort me, but instead she spluttered

"oh good, y-y-y-your awake, I've already called for an ambulance..."

I reached out, (not without some pain from my arm/shoulder) to quiet the ever gapping girl. I said as confidently as I could (you know...while bleeding in some unknown dark alley and such...)

"Thank you. That would be much appreciated at the very moment."

instead of freaking out and crying (which would stress me out) like most other girls would do in the scenario, Lillian just settled down next to me and waited in silence for the emergency vehicle with me. Her soft breathing rhythm actually did help in comforting me. After several minutes of this peaceful silence, I felt her stiffen and I felt it was time to answer her unsaid question.

"Before you even ask, I have no idea how I got a fancy piece of silverware stuck in my flesh."

I smiled as she laughed merrily. I apparently had hit the nail on the head.

"You totally read my mind! did I mention recently that I absolutely love you!"

"Not recently enough."

she laughed and gave me a quick kiss, full of feeling.

"I wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve you! your the only person I know to be able to look totally adorable while mortally wounded"

"_it's just a flesh wound!"_ I quoted her favorite movie.

"_flesh wound? you've got no legs!" _she quoted back smiling as she nuzzled back into my slumped form.

0000000000

**Ciel: yes we quite get the point! you like Monty Python! have you seen Sebastian by the way?**

**Me: he went to get more popcorn. now shut up! something's exciting is going to happen! **

**Ciel: oh joy...**

**Me: oh just shut up and let the people read!**

0000(Kitten)00000

I felt myself being jostled around in a now relatively familiar carriage ride. The seat moved in a way that could only mean that it was driving on a cobble stone street. I could hear the bustle of people outside. I couldn't open my eyes for fear of being brought back into reality. I first thought that maybe Sebastian might've brought me back for some reason, then I vaguely recalled another similar fellow. oh yeah! It was the other one, the Claude guy. The carriage stopped suddenly, and i found myself being thrown to the front. then I heard the horse whinny as the coachman (presumably the Claude guy...) whipped him into a full out gallop. I heard several sets of horse's hoofs beating the cobblestone in pursuit of us. I was tossed about the inside of the carriage, getting multiple scrapes and bruises. all the while, I heard a voice whispering inside my head. (still to the tune of london bridges)

_are hell and fire just in your mind?_

_in your mind?_

_in your mind?_

_surely it must be in your mind._

_my fair lady _

After the final note finished fading into the nothingness, the carriage made a sharp screeching turn (how do non rubber wheels squeak/ screech anyhow now that I think about it?) the horse screamed in it's animal way as the momentum of the carriage swung it in almost a full circle, the horse broke free and the I along with the carriage smashed into a wall. After only a couple seconds I crawled out of the wreak. The horse was long gone and the streets were deserted. (despite me hearing cheery voices earlier...) I saw the splintered wood (that used to be the carriage) shift and move as the figure of the be-speckled version of Sebastian stood up from the rubble. He looked over to me and walked over silently. He lifted me completely out of rubble and onto the solid stone ground. I was about to ask him if he was alright, but the second I looked into his eye's and he looked into mine, his eye's flashed a bright pink and he stepped back from me jerkily. I thought I saw a flash of terror shine in his eyes before he collapsed to the dirty ground, gasping as if he was a fish in the middle of the Sahara. I ran up to him just in time to see him give a huge shutter, his eyes rolled back in his head, his face contorted in pain (the first emotion i saw on his face btw...) after that, he trembled and went still. I tried to wake him up, his glazed eyes looking blankly up as he stopped breathing. There was no one beside a ill-tempered mangy cat to hear my teary cries for help. Not even Sebastian.

00000(Alois)000000

_off in the Trancy manor at the same time as this._

Damn Claude for taking so long! He said he could fetch the girl and bring her back before tea! He was taking too long! I mean, the kid couldn't have gone too far for a daemon, no matter where she lived! I saw Hannah walk in with the tea. It was cold. She was fucking pissing me off. I had to punish her. Damn that hag for being all pitiful and annoying all the time! I took the salt on the table to throw onto her fresh cut on her face from earlier and I couldn't help but feel good when I heard a tiny whimper. Before she could set down the tray with the tea and cakes, she froze, shuddered, then collapsed, dropping the tray and all it's contents on herself. The tea steamed slightly off her cold skin I couldn't help but think (and hope slightly) that she looked like she was smoking and on fire for an instant. Her now socked dress highlighted her exaggerated female form and I could perfectly see the outline of all her muscles contorting in pain and agony. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she trembled from exhaustion and pain. When she stopped. I waited a full minute before kicking her multiple times as hard as I could. It stopped being fun when she didn't react. I called out to the triplet daemons. They got on my nerves sometimes too, but at least they kept to themselves. But Claude was the only one for me. After the triplets didn't answer my call I walked to my window to see their shuddering forms in the garden. they all stopped simultaneously. They all suffered the same as Hannah. I hope Claude didn't go through his seizure thingy until I could see him for myself. I also hope Sebastian's going through ten times as much pain at this moment. For every moment of pain my claude felt, I pray that Sebastian get's it thousands of times worse.

0000(Ciel)00000

_meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor... _

"Sebastian?" I called for the third time. I stood up from my desk and walked outside to the hall and saw Sebastian's shuddering form at the top of the tall open staircase. I heard Meirin and the other servants screech in fear while I watched helplessly in horror as Sebastian dropped the tea tray he was holding down the staircase. splattering it everywhere like some horrid Mayan human sacrifice. He clutched at his chest in pain (His strong grip drawing his own blood) as he doubled over in agony, his eyes flashing demonically and rolling back as he fell, almost felt like in slow motion. I felt my terrified scream tear itself out of my throat as I cried out to him,

"_**SEBASTIAN!" **_

0000000000 

somewhere off in the distance, a heartless melodic laugh tinkled. and a light voice sang

"_i will watch you through hell and fire, _

_hell and fire, _

_hell and fire,_

_guess who'll laugh through hell and fire?_

_my greedy dearest."_

the voice laughed mercilessly as a long slender finger knocked over the all the marble knights on the chessboard he/she was facing. the laughter continued as the figurines shattered on the cold stone floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: heh heh, sorry for the mixed up chapters again, my computer's just having a bad day *strokes screen* aren't you my wittle baby... **

**Ciel: *sweat drop* what in gods name are you doing?**

**Me: I'm hoping that if I act nicer to this instead of abusing it verbally and mentally, maybe it will be nicer to me.**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: Well I'm running out of options here! whenever someone insults it, then it dies!**

**Ciel: but it's just a piece of lifeless junk isn't it...?**

**Me: YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOOOOOOOOO! **

***all watch as computer explodes***

**(several nerve racking hours later)**

**Me: ...and that's why the chapters got all messed up!**

**Ciel: *sweat drop* anyway... girl, have you seen Sebastian anywhere?**

**Me: *shrugs* Idk, just call him using your awesome purple eye thingy!**

**(and I'll just pretend you didn't just refer to me as _"girl"_) **

**Ciel: ha! I refuse to let him think that I rely on him for everything. I just wanted to know if you had seen him around...**

**Me: No, I haven't, damn it all! I was going to make him say the disclaimer thingy...**

**Ciel: Ahhhhhhh... I see, now it all makes sense...**

**Me: Hey! don't blame this one on me! He probably's just sick of tending to your every whim. That poor guy needs a day off anyway...**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Ciel: you _do_ know he's a daemon right? **

**Me: ...so? daemon are people too!**

**Ciel: ... *face palm***

**Me: ...**

**Ciel: Sometimes I really am concerned for your sanity, or rather the lack of...**

**Me: Hey! You meanie! I'm hurt! now you have to do the disclaimer thingy in compensation!**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: _Pretty please?_**

**Ciel: *sigh* Will you shut up then?**

**Me: *nods enthusiastically* Yah huh!**

**Ciel: Very well then... *ahem* This is a 'fanfic' so this _person _doesn't own any of the original characters, plot ect. of black butler/kuroshitsuji ect. blah blah blah am I done now? **

**Me: Yup! Your free to go off and do your thing, I think we've tested the reader's patience long enough! **

**Ciel: Ha! _"We"_? In case you haven't noticed, everybody _loves_ me! _Your_ the annoying one that they all tolerate because they all are just vaguely curious to see what your mediocre writing will go next. They are fascinated by your truly lazy and uncreative mind. It is a new thing for these people.**

**Me: Alright then... I'll just go cry in the corner over there for the rest of my life... **

**(Sebastian, if you can hear me, COME BACK! Ciel is _really_mean now without you...)**

**and on that heart breaking note, **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

000000(Kitten)000000

For the first time back, I really looked around me. Obviously I was back in Ciel and Sebastian's time or world or dimension or whatever. a second thing that was blatantly obvious was that this Claude guy needed help and fast. one would think that a young girl would probably see this as her chance to run away 'cause the guy did kinda kidnape me and all. Also, anyone else probable wouldn't bother trying to save someone who wasn't breathing and who had no pulse. I can't for the life of me really explain the reasoning behind it, it could be the fever, but to be honest, I've dealt with worse then this and it never seemed to impair my judgment any other time. No, it can't be that, I guess maybe it was just was that I felt _guilty. _Claude didn't have his weird seizure thingy until I looked him straight in the eye. Although in my defense, the ridiculous carriage road chase could've helped too. But regardless, this guy was strong enough to wound Sebastian (oh right! forgot about that... remind me why i'm helping him again? oh yeah... stupid guilt...) anyway, the point being, if this guy could hurt Sebastian, then maybe he would be as strong as Sebastian? Sebastian survived through worse, so maybe this guy will too. I looked at the mean looking one eyed dirty cat that was glaring at me as i tried to think of what to do.

I mentally made a list of what I could do to save him.

I could leave this guy to search for someone to help (but that would mean abandoning him, and this area didn't look that nice... we we're in a dark dingy alley for heaven's sake!)

I could look around for a telephone and call Ciel's manor. (then I thought to myself, back to the time when i mentioned Claude's name to Sebastian. I was still terrified of that look of that overwhelming hatred.)

I could try to knock on one of the nearby buildings to ask for help. (I was about to knock on a grimy door when the one-eyed cat hissed in a way that reminded me morbidly of laughter. I took that as a sign that it was probably a horrible and possibly fatal idea.)

I...could...? Carry him to safety? Never mind...bad idea...

Hell if I know what to do, I had just starting looking around for a way to make a stretcher or a makeshift sling from some of the rubble of the shattered carriage when I heard a light voice from behind me say in a heavy Indian accent,

"Hello lovely lady! do you or your friend need any help?"

I spun around to see two well dressed indian men. one was a (naturally?) purple headed teenager dressed in robes fit for a king. the other one was a tall white headed man wearing, simple, but high quality, traditional clothes and a turban. He stood silently next to the bubbly youth and looked at Claude with both suspicion and worry. The purple haired one gave me he hand, and I took it after only a moments hesitation. He look hurt at this, I felt bad. Something about his carefree smile and willingness to help touched my heart and brought a smile to my own face. I said

"Yes, I really could use a hand. Our carriage got out of control and crashed, my friend seems to be hurt."

The quiet man politely interrupted and said "My Prince, I do not like the look of this man. Is he not that butler from the Trancy estate?"

The 'prince' (...apparently?) looked crestfallen about this and I hated the man for taking the smile away from his face. The prince finished helping me up and looked wistfully into my eyes, then he looked at the now slightly twitching form of Claude, his eyes widened in slight surprise a bit a fear, his friend narrowed in contempt. Seriously? WTFH? what did this guy do to make so many enemies? he's not that much different then Sebastian after all, and everybody loves him! I shuddered when the memory of Sebastian's furious eyes gleaming demoniacally... the prince looked away bashfully and said with a sorry, but determined voice

"I'm sorry lovely lady, but I can not find it in me to help this man. whatever happened to him, he deserved it times ten..."

I looked up into his large golden eyes and felt no pity for him, would someone explain why I should hate this man! _ ("um duh! the guy kidnaped you, threatened your life and even strangers on the street hate his guts enough to not help him while he is DIEING! maybe you should be worried dummy!" shut up stupid inner voice of reason! nobody likes you!) _

I clutched my fists in cold anger, i shoved his (comforting...?) hand away from me and said (without to much angry trembling hopefully)

"fine. I should have known better, it's my fault that this man is probably dead already. I was stupid to think that someone off the streets would help a little girl and a dyeing man. I guess my only choice will be to call Ciel and just have to suffer through Sebastian's wrath..."

"Wait!" The prince said (his friend also perked up at the name "Sebastian" too) "you know my little english brother Ciel and his amazing Butler?"

"I just met Ciel, but I've known Sebastian for years."

"Agni! This girl is a friend! We will help her anyway we can! Despite her _poor _company..."

Agninodded and walked passed me to effortlessly picked up Claude. the image was kinda funny actually, you know, if there wasn't a possible corpse involved. The prince said, back to his cheery self,

"My name is Prince Soma Asman Kadar, do you know where the nearest hospital is?"

"No, I am foreign to this area."

"So are we, hem... do you have any other friends you live in the city then?"

I thought back, the only one I really knew was Sebastian, but there might be someone from the ball who could help. the Viscount lives too far away, and i think Grell might still be with Ciel. Then I remembered the funny man I danced with the night of the ball. He gave me his card. I dived into the shattered carriage to see if i had brought my backpack with me or not. I felt the lumpy denim and dug through a half a foot of splintered wood to unearth it. I looked in my wallet in the outside pocket and saw the card. I took it out triumphantly and showed the name and address to Prince Soma. He looked at it, and shook his head sadly,

"Sorry, I don't recognize it. Do you where this place is, Agni?"

I handed it to Agni,

(who was still holding Claude like a baby or a bride... YIKES! Scary mental images! go away! )

He slung Claude over his shoulder effortlessly and read the strange business card thoughtfully, while I tried to shake the images of Claude wearing a diaper or wedding dress. He gave it back to me and said

"I haven't had the pleasure of visiting that establishment yet, but I do recognize the name of the street. We can depart immediately if you wish"

I nodded absently while putting the card back in my backpack and began to sling it over my shoulder, but Prince Soma gently stopped me and said "with your permission" and swung the bag on his own back. As the three of us (four counting the unconscious Claude, whose head was bobbing slightly in time with Agni's footsteps, his dark eyes open and blank) walked out of the alley and down the street toward the orange setting sun, Soma whistled merrily, our arms linked. The two of us were laughing and singing the whole way to the Undertaker's. The golden sun glistened on the prince magnificently, he seemed to radiate a wondrous light of his own. I was happy to find a new friend, and it also made me happy to feel that he was enjoying my company as well. I smiled as we walked down the shining golden street with my shining golden Prince.

000000(Ciel)0000000

"Finny, come with me, you will carry Sebastian and accompany me to the nearest hospital. My Aunt's one will do fine." I looked over to the other two trembling servants and said

"Merin and Bard, clean up the mess."

Bard smiled weakly, giving me a thumbs up and said "Yes, young master" in a accent like Sebastian. Merin looked up, sniffled, and said "what kind of Phantom servants would we be..."

I left before she could finish, I know they were only trying to help, but hearing this was only twisting the knife and pouring salt on the wound.

I walked out the door, closely followed by a silently crying Finny who was carrying Sebastian in his arms like he had seen him carry me so many times. I wasn't going to let my feelings show. I refuse to cry. This is Sebastian here, he'll be fine. But I wouldn't admit it to myself, above anyone, that something deep inside me was being twisted painfully when I saw how small and helpless Sebastian looked in the child gardener's arms. No matter what happened to me, Sebastian was the only constant one. Yeah, evil, cruel, sadistic, and lecherous most of the time, but he was always there, he could never leave me, could never lie, had to protect me with his own life, even though I knew that it was only for selfish purposes and I understand what I had given up, but it was still comforting to have someone like that around in a odd way. I looked at the carriage waiting for us, and I couldn't help but wince slightly as the normally energetic gardener accidentally hit Sebastian's head on the side of the doorway of the carriage. He set Sebastian rather roughly down on the velvet seats, and 'helped'/ tossed me inside after him, then leaped into the coachman's seat, and whipped the horses into a gallop from a standstill. I sadly watched at Sebastian's motionless form and thought how worked up Finny must be to use an actual _whip _on the horses. He can't stand any living being getting hurt, but I was thankful to him for understanding how desperate the situation was. The carriage went over a particularly large bump, and I saw Sebastian's limp form slip further down the seat into what must've been an awkward and painful position. I stood up in the swaying carriage and stumbled over to Sebastian. With a little effort, I was able to sit him up comfortably and have him lean his head on the wall of the carriage. I was about to get up and walk back over to my side, when we went over another larger bump and Sebastian leaned over on me. Pinning me down. I blushed as his head slid from the top of mine to my neck, his soft lips hanging slightly open and touching the bare skin of my neck. 'damn you!' I thought, 'even when your on the brink of death and not even conscious you still manage to enjoy making me squirm'. But I didn't move him. I just looked out of the window, trying to keep the blush that was warming my face and trying to ignore how comfortable I was in this otherwise somewhat awkward position.

000000(Bard)000000

Merin and I had been frozen for a minute or so after the young master left. Tanaka had brought a mop, bucket of water and the other cleaning materials when we weren't looking, for once he wasn't laughing. Merin took the mop and dumped it in the water and head it over the large bloodstain on the floor, and froze for several seconds, then broke down completely, sobbing hysterically. Tanaka comforted her as best as he could while I took the mop from her hand and began the wipe up my coworker's blood. watching as the soapy water in the old bucket slowly began to turn red as I continued to dipped the bloody mop in the water. the entire manor was deathly silent, except for the stifled tears and hiccups from merin.

00000(Alois)00000

Claude and he still hadn't come, I called for a taxi to take me to London. My thoughts were firmly fixed on the _girl_. Somehow it was all her fault. It_ had_ to be. I would kill her personally if Claude is hurt. And I had a good feeling where she would be. The taxi pulled up the drive. I had grinned to the coachmen and said

"take me to the Phamtomhive manor!"

000000(Finny)000000

'Poor Sebastian! poor Ciel! Poor little horsies!' how could this have happened?' I thought to myself, while I drove down the streets of London. I couldn't help but feel like I should feel mad at Sebastian. It's his job to keep stuff like this from happening, right? but know that that I thought about it, this is the first time I hadn't seen Sebastian awake. he always was up before us, he always stayed up after. It made me feel kinda bad that we cause him so much trouble all the time. When Sebastian comes back from the hospital, we'll have to be extra good so that...'

"Finny!" I heard Ciel's voice say from behind me. "Stop the carriage! You just passed the hospital!"

"Right'o sir!" I stopped the horses, the whinnied in complaint and I hopped down to open the door for the master and Sebastian. I was surprised to find that sebastian was practically_ cuddling_ with Ciel. he looked at me and blushed, then ordered roughly for m to 'get him off'. I picked up Sebastian and helped Ciel out of the carriage. He started walking toward the hospital, ( I kinda didn't stop the carriage until we had driven about half a block past it... whoops!) he motioned for me to follow him and I repositioned Sebastian on my shoulders and started after him. After a few steps I felt something hard hit me in the head. I felt Sebastian's weight being lifted from my shoulders as I fell to the cold ground. The pain was Blinding and I felt myself blackout. I struggled to stay conscious and warn Ciel, but the only thing that came out was a strangled

"y-young...l-l-lor..." and i felt the blackness take me.

000000(Ciel)00000

I had entered the hospital, and asked the blonde woman sitting at the desk "

My butler has been injured, may you tell my where my Aunt is? Madame Red?"

She smiled and said "Of course I know Angelia! Your lucky to have such a nice and talented aunt. Are you Ciel then? She has told me so much about you! You look just like..."

"Excuse me, but if you would fetch her please, again, my butler has been hurt and he needs _immediate_ attention."

I said coldly, normally I would be nicer, but this woman was wasting time that neither Sebastian or I had. She nodded and ran off, leaving me alone for only minute. My aunt hugged me as soon as she entered the room and gushed out

"Oh my Ciel! what's wrong? Where are you hurt? come, i must help you immed..."

I slapped her hand away and said "I'm fine, it's my butler, he needs some medical attention and you know as well as I that not much could hurt him. You can understand my worry."

I thought I might have seen a quick excited gleam in her eyes at the thought of 'examining' Sebastian. He seemed to have that effect on most people, and my aunt was no exception. But I was thankful when I saw that she quickly reverted to her 'no nonsense, there's someone hurt' mode. She then said

"I see, where is the patient now?"

"I brought one of my servants to carry him in, he should have gotten here by now, he was following me moments ago..."

Something is wrong, and Madame Red knew it too. We both ran outside without a word. The carriage was gone. I looked around for my two servants. I found Finny near to where the carriage was parked before. He was knocked out and the back of his head was bleeding heavily. madame Red sat down beside him and gave him a drink from her brandy flask (for the patents) Finny coughed several times and i somewhat roughly shoved my aunt aside and demanded

"where is Sebastian? tell me what happened!"

finny's words were a bit slurred and he cried,

"s-s-sebast...ian-isssssssgooooooooone" he wailed and my Aunt said,

"Go back Ciel and get one of the nurses to come and bring a stretcher for the boy. He has a concussion. We'll find Sebastian later"

I ran back into the hospital and it took several moments for what Finny said to sink in.

Sebastian was gone.

00000(Kitten)00000

Now that the sun had fully set, I was starting to get pretty cold. We had been walking for about thirty minutes or so and we hadn't gotten to Undertaker's yet. I was feeling very tired with trying to keep up with Agni's and Soma's fast pace. Soma and I were walking arm in arm, and I hadn't realized how much Soma had been slowing down for me until I looked ahead to see that Agni was far ahead of us, _and_ he was carrying another full grown man! Is this place just crawling with super humans or something? I could not walk another step. I had not eaten yet today (...again, heh heh, _man _I have _got _to start remembering to do that!) and also I don't remember the last time I had slept for more then two hours at a time... Soma looked at me in worry and said

"Maybe we should rest a bit."

"No! I mean... Thank you for offering, but it's more important that we get Claude..." He caught me as I almost fell for the fifth time within 10 minutes. the kind prince smiled and said,

"Do not worry! Agni can go ahead of us and we'll catch up with him later. we can rest if you want."

I smiled and nodded in relief. Soma called out his orders to Agni. From what i could see he didn't look too happy with the idea of leaving his Prince behind with a strange girl all alone, but he nodded and continued on. Soma lead me to the curb of the sidewalk and we both sat down. I leaned up against him and he comfortingly wrapped his arms around me. We sat in peaceful silence for a minute or two. Until I heard that damn haunting song, except this time it wasn't inside my head, I could hear it coming from right behind me, and Soma had heard it too. A man had approached us from the shadows, the same man from my dream. he had an odd music box looking instrument slung around his neck that he was cranking. It eerily played the tune of London bridges. he was wearing the same carnival suit and hat, his hair was spiky and orange and his purple eyes were blank. i heard his voice in my head say

"so then i thought to myself, what is the use of waiting? I think to myself how pleased my new master will be to see you"

He walked toward us in a jerky robot fashion and my Prince stood up, and glared at the man, he hadn't heard the voice in my head, but he still knew that this man obvious;y wasn't here for a good reason. the creepy man tilted his head in an unnatural way and said out loud,

"My you too are a pretty one, pity i have no need for dolls. though i think to myself, maybe there is still a use for you..." the music box changed to a slightly higher pitch, Soma winced, then stiffened, he then began to walk away from me, his limbs moving against his will, like some ghostly puppeteer was controlling him he 'yiped' in fear and called for Agni, only to remember he was no longer there.

Then the Damned song came into my head

"Will you risk the hell and fire?

Hell and fire?

Hell and fire?

Will you run away for good?

my fair lady."

My Prince then turned away from the creepy man to look at me, except his smiling golden eyes were now blank and empty. Soma stumbled toward me and tried to say something, but the words were strangled and unintelligible. He fell to the ground at my feet and was still.

0000000000000

Sebastian woke up in a strange room. He was chained down to something, but it was too dark to say exactly what it was. Even his cat-like eyes failed to see anything but vague forms in the stiffing darkness. He waited patiently for something to happen, when he saw a small form in the corner rise up weakly and stumble toward him. His heart rose as he recognized Kitten. She found a candle and lit it and she walked to Sebastian's side. She laid down beside him and he sighed in content as they sat together in silence. After several minutes however, Kitten started to laugh horridly and mockingly and clung to Sebastian bound arm. He flinched slightly in pain at her touch. she said in a raspy and seductive voice

"Your new human form is quite handsome, your new name Sebastian is fitting as well. But you know I'll always think of you as my precious Philip."

"ah. Pardon my, but since your obviously not Kitten, would you do me the pleasure of not having your horrid eyes looking out of her head, it's very disconcerting."

"whatever you want, my dearest _Phillip." _

'_Kitten'_ turned into astrange lady. Her form contorted and stretched with my horrible cracks and "squishy" sounds. when she was done, Sebastian looked at the lady who was about his height now, her hair was a blue black curtain. She had vicious looking fangs and her very attractive body was frigid with all dangerous energy pouring from her electric blue eyes, crazed with passion and lust. Sebastian smiled weakly,

"Ah, it appears you have survived after all this time Sylvia."

"No thanks to you,_ daemon_, because of you, I no longer have a soul, you didn't even have the decency to consume it! now because of you, i am denied from Heaven, have been regretted from hell, and even daemons won't eat what's left of me."

"I fulfilled our contract, but your soul is disgusting and corrupt, it's repulsive scent is overpowering."

"You know I still love you right? i won't mind making another contract with you. i'll promise you what you want."

"The only thing of value you humans possess is a soul, I have no desire for yours, so you have nothing to offer me."

Sebastian had been emotionless through out this entire time. Sylvia came closer to him, her yellow fangs less then and inch from his face. Her hot musty breath formed droplets on Sebastian's cheek. it took every inch of willpower for him not to betray his disgust. She whispered in his ear

"_oh really,_ I have you don't I? You must be wondering how I was able to capture you, me a soulless shell of a human, have you, an all powerful daemon?"

"to be honest, I am more curious to know how you can live without a soul."

she winked at him, her sickly pale skin framed her flickering eyes in the candlelight and she said

"It's a trade secret."

she laughed manically again, but was annoyed that Sebastian showed no emotion whatsoever at her power. She pouted sappily an said in a baby voice

"I could give you a wittle hint if you want..."

She then grinned and skipped toward to shelf up against the shadowed wall and took down a jar. Then walked over to Sebastian she sloshed the liquid contents of the jar playfully and showed it to the daemon. she asked him

"Do you recognize this here?" she laughed when Sebastian closed his dark eyes in defeat after reading the label. She took off the lid of the jar and forcefully opened the daemon's mouth and pored a singe drop down his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head after flashing pink. His back arched against his bounds and and the room rang with the echoes of his inhuman screams of agony and sadistic laughter.

**Ciel: woooooow this is getting kinda dark...**

**Me: Yup! I'm used to writing scary and horror stuff so it's hard for me to write happy endings, plus cliff hangers are sooooooo much fun to write! **

***avoids glares of angry readers***

**oh! and i just watched the 2nd musical of black butler! (*sigh* Yuya...*swoon*) and iIam considering putting Alan and Eric in this fanfic, what do you guys think? I'm also considering to start another, (slightly happier?), fanfic. **

**I'm thinking for doing one of the following, **

"**Ouron High school host club", "Hetalia", or "Fruits Basket". **

**I'm interested in what you guys think, so review! **

**until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 preview!

**Me: Hello all! I'm just going to cut to the chase this time and get right to it! **

**since my next chapter's ridiculosly long, I'm giving you guy's a quick preview to hold you over until i can finish it!**

**Now for the necessary and all important official disclaimer *inhales deeply***

"**I own nothing"**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! **

00000000000

Sebastian's form relaxed briefly after the terrible pain died away. Sylvia salivated slightly as she hungrily (and shamelessly) stared at Sebastian's panting body and his painful rasping breath was music to her ears. Despite his obvious lingering agony, he managed to say in his usual emotional (albite, breathy) voice,

"Ah... I see now, you did met the infamous alchemist after all,"

"I know you'd catch on quickly Philip"

he frowned when she said the name,

"I no longer serve you, my new master has given me the name 'Sebastian', and I will remain 'Sebastian' until the day the contract is fulfilled. I would appreciate it if you would respect the new..."

His voice broke off into the inhuman scrams of agony again. Sylvia had taken the opportunity to drip some of the clear substance into his open mouth. She half closed her eyes in pure bliss, taking a morbid delight in the daemon's pain.

"You know..." she began, when the screams subsided again, "This strange liquid is rather powerful? Isn't it?"

When all she heard was Sebastian's ragged breath, she grimaced. With inhuman speed, she ran to his side and grabbed him by the ebony hair, twisting his neck painfully and forcing him to look her in the eyes. He winced in pain. She smiled sweetly, without hiding the sadistic hungry gleam in her eyes, she tore at his head a little more and said, softly, tickling his ear with her harsh whispering voice

"I asked you a question, _Philip," _she emphasized the name with another jerk to the daemon's head "Unless you want another helping of your _medicine_, I suggest you answer me" the daemon smirked a little, his eyes hidden from view by his long bangs. he said lightly, picking up his butler drawl again with some effort,

"Yes, the Grey Elixir is quite potent with the proper commands..."

"That's right my dearest Philip... it took me a while to mix one strong enough for a daemon, but it was all worth it, for _you_"

she laughed in an absurdly high pitched little girl voice. Sebastian's highly sensitive ears twitched ever so slightly. She released Sebastian's hair and let his head fall back painfully on the cold stone. Sylvia listened in pleasure for the lingering echoes of the satisfying 'thunk' had faded away before she continued to speak, (now in a raspy flirting tone)

"Do you know my one regret, Philip?"

"What is it?"

" 'What is it -' what?" The butler was quiet. Sylvia narrowed her eyes slightly. Without a word she held the flask and swirled the elixir. After several moments of intense and threatening silence, he said reluctantly

"What is your greatest regret, _My Princess_" he spat out, words dripping with cold contempt.

"you remembered!" she purred, "well, Sebastian, when you were under my command, I never did see your true form, these many years apart have me positively _burning_ with curiosity! i wonder what would happen if i gave you this entire flask..."

Sebastian remained emotionless. She cuddled his arm and said

"Would your human form be able to sustain the pain? You would have no choice but to return to your natural state. Wouldn't you?"

When he didn't answer, she ripped open his mouth and poured the entire contents down his throat. She spoke calmly and effortlessly over his unbearable daemonic screeches of agony of the forever damned.

"You should answer me next time, _Philip_"

0000000000

**so there you have it folks! i'll get the next chapter out as soon as i can! review please and leave me some feedback and all that good stuff! i really want to know what you guys think of the new villain so far!**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: The following author's note is full of self-pity. This chapter, has enough swears to make a sailor cringe. Plus, there may or may not be some possible suggestive things having to do with Sebastian still being kidnaped by psycho bitch. You have been warned. I promise to do my best to tone it down and try not to scar you guys for life. "try" being the key word here…**

**AN: ME: I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL! I KINDA GOT DISTRACTED AND I FINALY NOTICE D THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I FEEL SO ASHAMED! *hangs self***

**Ciel: now that wouldn't be a problem if you didn't get distracted by something shiny every couple seconds…**

**Me: *comes back to life * *perks up* what about shiny?**

**Ciel: …well aren't you brilliant, just brilliant *claps sarcastically* **

**Me: you're mean today! Speaking of which, where's Sebastian?**

**Ciel: hell if I know or care. Though I am started to crave something sugary right now…**

**Me: Here! *hands months old Halloween candy***

**Ciel: *gags* gah, Sebastian's cake, or your leftover rejected toxic waste, *bitter + sarcastic* let me think… NO Thanks!**

**Me: *emo corner***

**Ciel: *sigh* Irene doesn't own Black Butler and has no intention of claiming such. If you think otherwise, you're an even bigger idiot then her.**

**Me:*sniffle* *sinks deeper into emo corner***

**Ciel:*grinning* enjoy the next chapter ladies *winks* …andtheannoyinggentlemen…*scowls***

**(Teehee! A new kitten, puppy and a hug from Sebby for every person who gets the reference!)**

**Enjoy! =^(.)(.)^=**

****

Agni could tell something was wrong, horribly wrong. His prince was in danger. Every instinct told him to turn back to save him, but he was right in front of Kitten friend's, Undertaker's business, so he just dumped Claude on a nearby surface (which happened to be a coffin…) and ran back to try to help his master. He had never run faster in his entire life, but to him it didn't seem nearly fast enough. He reached the curb where he left his prince and his new friend, Kitten. I looked around and didn't see any sign of either of them. A dirty one eyed cat howled in what felt like mocking laughter. Agni sank to his knees, the cold breeze sweeping through his flowing robes. He stared unseeing down the deserted streets. Some tiny splotches of blood were scattered in small, but numerous spots father back from the curb. His light eyes leaked blood from the emotional strain of failing his prince, his god. The mangy cat sauntered over as well as he could with a limp and sat in front of Agni on the curb. He glared at him with superior bloodshot silted eyes. He meowed in a wheezy way that sounded like he was scoffing at the tragic servant. Agni choked, then took a couple deep breathes, calming himself down. He stood up a little stiffly, his eyes hard, unforgiving and determined.

He _would_ find and save his Prince. Prince Soma would not be harmed, and Agni would find whoever took him and he would make them suffer.

After several hours of aimless searching, he realized that to find his prince he would need to ask for help, and he knew exactly where he could go to find it. He walked determinedly down the shady streets, the sky lightened to a pale gray. The lightening sky and lingering moon beams cast an eerie glow on Agni as he walked toward the Phatomhive manor.

**0000000000(_Ciel)_0000000000 **

I had been in my manor for a grand total of four minutes before a tall blond blur tackled me. Then another blur threw him off of me. I heard cackling from the doorway, but the servants were nowhere to be seen, never a good sign. I started to get up, I then saw Agni holding his hand out. _When did he arrive? God I have __no__ time for the Soma brat's nonsense today… _I regardless took Agni's hand and pulled myself up. It was then that I noticed a feeble whimpering from the corner of the room. I saw Alois Trancy, aka the blond blur from earlier, crumbled on the ground cradling his stomach and possible shattered ribs from where Agni had doubtlessly hit him. I walked over to him, about to ask what they hell he thought he was doing here when he spit on my otherwise pristine shoes. He glared at me with dull blue eyes, intense hatred pouring out. I was taken aback; usually _I_ was the one looking at _him_ like that. Alois is often very clingy and "affectionate." He sometimes reminded me of some rabid puppy that needed your attention 24/7 and licked you constantly (which he did). Whenever he came here, he was hugging me and laughing, occasionally "_ole_-ing", but he never looked at me with hatred. That was more Claude's thing, speaking of which…

"You F*cking bastard! What have you done with Claude?"

"What in god's name do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb you son of a b*tch! Where are you hiding the girl? She has to have something to do with it…"

"With what?"

Agni said "do you mean Kitten? She was with Claude and…"

"I F*CKIN G KNEW IT YOU PIECE OF…"

"ALOIS!" I smacked him into silence. Then said more calmly, "In case you haven't noticed, Sebastian isn't here, correct?"

The older blonde's blue eyes widened as he looked around, seeing that it was in fact true. I continued,

"So, since it's obvious something is wrong, I suggest that the three of us," I nodded toward Agni to tell him he was to be included "should go upstairs, have some tea, and each explain what happened calmly and clearly. Until we understand what has happened, we will just be wasting valuable time that could be used solving the problem. Now, any objections? No, then I will lead you both to my office upstairs."

I turned and left up the stairs. Agni apologized to Alois and let the boy lean on him as he staggered up the stairs behind me. Once they had reached my office, Agni excused himself to make the tea after helping Alois sit down on one of the more comfortable chairs in front of my desk. I felt his intense eyes follow me as I walked around my desk and sat down behind it. The window behind me spread the dawn light into the room, casting my shadow over the blond boy's figure. I smiled briefly at the image of me towering over the annoying Trancy brat. I looked around at the scattered papers on my desk. I finally saw the newspaper sheet I wanted and set it lightly in front of me. Agni came up moments later with some strong chai tea and stood between Alois and myself. After I had taken a sip from the warm drink, I had collected myself and said to Alois,

"Alright Lord Trancy, now that we have settled down and collected our thoughts, why don't you explain…"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU A$$HOLE! _YOU _TELL _ME_ WHAT HAPPENED!"

I shrugged, I had expected an outburst like this, and it was obvious that Alois was still, "distraught" to say the least.

"Very well," I responded, "Yesterday, late afternoon, I was working on some paperwork in here. I had called to Sebastian several times before getting up to see what was keeping him. He was petrified and looked like he was having some sort of fit, after that, it seemed he fainted and took a tumble down the stairs. I had brought my gardener along to help me bring him my aunt's hospital. Somehow, from the distance from the parked carriage and the hospital doors, my gardener had been knocked out and Sebastian had been taken. Now it is you turn to explain some things, Alois. Such as, 'what happened to Claude', 'were your other servants effected', ' what purpose you had in coming here' and the like would be a good place to start. "

Alois bit his lip and looked down at the floor. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. After several moments of waiting the blond boy finally answered, hesitantly and shakily.

"Well, my maid had a similar seizure thingy, when I looked outside; my other servants had suffered the same. I had sent Claude out on an errand earlier, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. I then came here to find him…"

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Why would you assume that he would be here? Did the errand you mention involve me?"

"Ha! Not this time sweetie! I came for the girl…"

"Really? A girl? I miss-judged you…"

"Shut up." He growled.

"Why were you interested in Sebastian's little friend anyway?"

He grinned in that horrid way of his then tried putting on a mock innocent face and said

"I was just inviting her over for tea."

"As far as I know she is back home…"

"Excuse me," Agni interrupted, "but are you two talking about Kitten?"

Alois nodded a little suspiciously, looking curiously at Agni out of the corner of his eyes. I looked at Agni too_, when did he meet Sebastian's friend?_

I said, "Yes, have you two meet then?"

He nodded then said, "My prince and I are back in London for a few days and he wanted to see you. We were in town and decided to look around some shops. I was not paying attention and eventually we found ourselves in a shadier part of town. I was about to find a way back to the main road when Prince Soma had seen something, before I could stop him, he was running down a dark side alley. When I had caught up to him, I saw that there was a little girl and a tall unconscious man sitting in a pile of rubble that seemed like a shattered carriage. I recognized the man as the young man here's butler, Claude…" he nodded toward Alois Trancy and before he could continue Alois darkened then growled,

"I god damn knew it, that bloody b*tch _was_ behind this…"

Before he could continue, Agni put a hand on Alois' shoulder and squeezed it, hard. Alois winced as Agni only held tighter and said,

"I would rather that you didn't insult my prince's friends."

He released the child and Alois glared up at him while rubbing his sore shoulder. I nodded to Agni, gesturing for him to continue his story. He straightened up, and said

"We were reluctant to help her and her friend at first for obvious reasons, but she convinced us when she mentioned her friendship with Sebastian and you. She introduced herself as Kitten and told us of a friend in town that would be able to help the butler. I carried him and walked a little ahead of my prince and Kitten. Prince Soma ordered me to go ahead so Kitten could rest. I had almost reached Undertaker's when…"

"What?" I interrupted, "Undertaker's in this too?"

"I never met the man, the shop was open so I just left Claude on a coffin and started to return when..."

"YOU PUT CLAUDE IN A COFFIN! WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO SAVE HIM!"

Agni looked ashamed at this, Alois had jumped up at this outburst and I gestured wearily for him to sit back down. After the child calmed down a bit, I took another sip of the exotic tea and waited for Agni to continue. He said in a soft and pained voice

"I felt that something was wrong, I had only been gone for a short while, but already my prince was in danger. When I came back, both Prince Soma and Kitten were gone..."

I let Agni's and Alois's words flood over me. I tried to remember anything relevant that would help me find Sebastian. I knew that Alois was holding back, but before I could ask,

Agni said quietly "I wonder why only Sebastian was harmed of your staff, but all of Trancy's servants suffered..."

I pretended to not hear that. It would take too long to explain the fact that the elixir Sebastian told me about was only effective on demons it seemed...

"I promise we will go to see the Undertaker immediately after and help Claude. I have to ask him a couple questions myself. Agni if you would call a cab for the three of us while Alois and I finish our tea."

Agni bowed and left the room. I set down my tea, leaned across the desk and asked Alois the question that was burning inside since he entered my mansion...

**00000(_Prince Soma_)00000 **

I woke up with a sore head and tried to look around. It was too dark to see anything. I curled up into a scratchy blanket. It was all I could do to not ran around and scream for my Agni. I looked around for my new friend Kitten, but it looked like she wasn't in the room. I was worried for her, if this was how scared I felt, I could only imagine how frightened the little girl would be. My eyes narrowed. _This is not what a prince does. I do not need Agni to save me. I will not be a damsel in distress and I will be the one to save myself and the sweet girl. _I got up from the straw mattress on the ground and boldly walked toward the door, before I reached it though, I heard a dull mechanical voice from behind me say

"My, my you are a lovely one. I find it strange. But no matter, I was ordered to bring you to my mistress, but then I thought to myself, You would be of more use as a doll."

The puppet man from before was here, and he began to walk slowly toward me. My confidence from before evaporated. I walked away in fear...

"Do not be frightened, It is true I have never disobeyed orders before now, but I find it rather empowering, don't you agree? I have learned that my mistress is a cruel one and I no longer wish to serve her. I thought to myself that this couldn't be done, but then I thought, you could help me break free. It wouldn't hurt, I really only want to help, you know. Although I think to myself it would be more bearable if you sleep."

He started to crank the organ thing around his neck. The same haunting tune as before. As the hypothesizing melody washed over me, I then thought to myself that I would miss Agni...

_You sleep then dream away,_

_Dream away,_

_Dream away,_

_Save yourself and dream away,_

_My new servant,_

**000000_(Sky)_000000**

I had woken up in the hospital with Lillian sleeping beside me, holding my hand. She looked so peaceful, her wispy, feathery hair fluttering at every small breath. I got lost staring into her enchanting face. I jumped at the sound of another voice in the room

"Are you Sky Bluefeilds?"

I looked over and saw a tall dark haired man at the foot of my bed. He looked like he could almost be Kitten's kidnaper's father if it weren't for the golden green eyes. I nodded my head, gesturing for him to be quiet and pointing sat my sleeping girlfriend. His expression didn't chance and he walked over to my other side and pushed his glasses up with what looked like an elaborate pair of pruning shears. He pulled me up from the bed with surprising strength and gave me a weed wacker looking thing and practically tugged my out the door. I would have objected but he informed my of my new duty as he dragged me through the hospital halls. I looked wistfully back to my warm bed and my sleeping Lillian. But I had to follow this "Will T. Spears" (not wilty spears...) as he introduced himself because of the few words I could pick out from his rushed explanation was

"Kitten", "help" "life and death" blah blah blah and something to do with me being the only one able to save her from this chick named Sylvia or something, it was all too much for me to grasp at the moment, so a started playing with the weedwacker thingy, apparently my new death scythe,

yeah, I will have to ask him to explain that all again later I guess...

what have I gotten myself into?


	13. Chapter 12: I'M BACK

**Me: I'm back, baby! WOOT!**

**Ciel: *drinking tea and reading a book* …oh goodie. Because we all reeeeeeaaaaaaally missed you *roll eyes***

**Me: Today I find your emo-ness and sarcasm positively adorable that's how good I feel! I'm super excited to get back into this story… I would like to proudly dedicate this chapter to **_**riuklovlydreams**_**, who reviewed with lots of love and enthusiasm and reminded me of this story's existence! This chapter would not be here without her/him and their reviews put a huge smile on my face when I was otherwise having a pretty bad day…! So, thank you so much for everything and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Ciel: *looks up at me* Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *points and laughs at my face***

**Me: TT_TT …thanks for ruining the heart-felt moment jerk-face… *feels face and remembers my 'incident' with the gas oven the night before* oh ha ha, right I forgot, yes I suppose me lacking an eyebrow is amusing…**

**Ciel: *literally ROFL-ing***

**Me: *pouts* s-shut up! I tried cooking a snack for myself and there was this fireball that singed off some of my bangs and most of my eyebrow**… ('Tis true btw… -_- I am now short an eyebrow for the moment…) **sooooooo** **excuse me if I can't cook as well as your **_**precious**_** Sebastian…!**

**Sebastian: *walks in with my kitty in his arms* **

**Me: YAY! YOU'RE BACK! WE MISSED YOU!**

**Sebastian: *snuggling kitty* **

**Me: ...So I take it you ditched us for several chapters to track down my cat?**

**Sebastian: *nods* and I came back to give ****The Dangerous One**** a hug as promised…**

**Me: You promised me a hug! *squee***

**Sebastian: No, The lovely reviewer's name is '****The Dangerous One ' **

**Me: oh right… I forgot…**

**Sebastian: What? You actually think I would regard you as "dangerous"?**

**Ciel: pfft, yeah, how could an eyebrow-less freak like you consider yourself to be a threat?**

**Me: Hey! I have**_** one**_** eyebrow! You know, any other day I would be in my emo corner, but today I feel too happy and excited! So Sebastian do your thing so we can get this show on the road!**

**Sebastian: Yes, my young mistress…*bows***

**Me: SQUEEEEE! *faints***

**Ciel: *rubs ears in irritation* …was making her scream like that really necessary?**

**Sebastian: *still petting the kitty* …perhaps.**

**Ciel: What-ever, just move this along please…**

**Sebastian: With pleasure, young lord,*bows* *waits expectantly***

**Ciel: … *raises eyebrow***

**Sebastian: … **

**Ciel: …*glares*…I'm not going to FrUking faint if that's what you're waiting for.**

**Sebastian: *sigh of disappointment* …forgive me then. Now, for a virtual hug, kitty-cat and a dog for ****The Dangerous One**** for calling the Kuroshitsuji musical 2 reference. *Hugs* *gives the barking puppy over with a sneer of disgust* *holds kitty-cat behind back***

**Ciel: …Sebastian… *taps foot***

**Sebastian: ….yes?**

**Ciel: Hand over the cat.**

**Sebastian: *pouts* *gives kitty-cat to ****The Dangerous One***** **

**Ciel: Good. Now say the disclaimer so we can start already!**

**Sebastian: Irene doesn't own the rights to Black Butler. **

**Ciel: *kicks me* come on! Get up and start the stupid thing already! Oh never-mind…**

**You lot enjoy the long-awaited next chapter of "Sebby's Kitten"**

Ciel, Alois, and Agni approached The Undertaker's shop warily. They heard maniac laughter coming from within that was so loud that the business sign above the doorway fell with a great crash. Ciel raised an eyebrow, but other than that showed no reaction. He walked in without even knocking as it would never have been heard over the laughter anyways. He didn't wait for his two companions to join him before he greeted the cackling undertaker…

"Undertaker, I have some questions for you…"

The Undertaker stopped his mad laughter and sat there grinning like a loony, a thin line of drool trailing down the edge of his mouth and under his chin. He panted slightly as he said

"Ah why if it isn't our little earl Phantomhive… well I suppose you're here to see to the butler…"

At this, Alois ran up to him and demanded "You know where Claude is? Tell me!"

The Undertaker just began laughing hysterically in every sense of the phrase, Alois, in his rage, raised his hand to slap some sense and answers into the annoying silver head, but Agni stopped him without a word. Ciel waited relatively patiently for the man to get ahold of himself. When the Undertaker finally calmed down enough to speak rationally again, he said

"Why yes little one, you're friend Claude is in the next room-"he gestured over to a doorway with a thick black curtain and before he could even finish his sentence, the blond boy dashed to it and disappeared behind the thick veil. This cause the Undertaker to laugh again, but not as nearly as violently as before…

Ciel coughed lightly to get his attention and the Undertaker explained "I woke up from my nap earlier to find a new client, imagine my disappointment when I discovered he was still alive, so I woke him up with some difficulty and the delightful fellow tried to kill me isn't that lovely?"

He broke out in laughter again at the memory of it. Ciel had known him for a while and knew that this was normal for the 'eccentric' man, but poor Agni was very confused at his behavior and was contemplating calling a doctor, instead he just answered

"I hope you are alright sir. My prince and I happened upon Kitten and Claude and we decided to lend a hand. She was tired though and they sent me ahead to bring the injured man here as Kitten said you were a friend of hers and who could help. I apologize that my bringing the gentlemen here was at all dangerous for you…"

The Undertaker looked thoughtful at the mention of Kitten. Ciel was curious at what made him so serious all of sudden. When the Undertaker noticed the earl's attention, he giggled wheezily and said

"So, how is your hilarious butler these days Phantomhive? I noticed he isn't with you for once…"

Ciel nodded, "Actually, that is another reason we've come. I wanted to know if you could explain what this is…"

He handed the clipping of the newspaper with the advertisement for 'The Gray Elixir'. The Undertaker paled and fell silent.

Sky rolled his shoulder and winced. It was still sore from being stabbed with a dinner knife, but regardless, Sky was cheery, even to the point of whistling and twirling his weed-whacker weapon. He followed the men who introduced himself as "Will T. Spears", the dark haired man seemed to be talking to him, but Sky wasn't paying attention. Will had stopped when they reached outside he turned back to the young boy with dull eyes and asked

"Honestly, are you getting _any_ of this?"

Sky awkwardly ran his fingers through his light hair and said "…er, I'm sorry, I only needed to hear the part 'Kitten is in trouble' and I kinda spaced on the rest…"

The man shook his head and said in his usual drawl "I can't blame you, though I am a bit disappointed. However I am willing to repeat myself, I told you that I am Will T Spears, and I am a grim reaper. One of my, more unusual co-workers Grell Sutcliff knows your friend. He has informed me that your friend 'Kitten' seems to have disappeared, as well as an Indian Prince she was traveling with. My co-worker told me that she had a friend of hers who might help. Your friend 'Kitten' seems to have a lot of confidence in you Mr. Bluefields…"

Sky winced at the formality of his name and said "I understand, but please, call me 'Sky', my full name is a bit fruity…" he gave a light laugh "I guess that what I get for having a poet for a mother…"

Will nodded stiffly "It is rather unprofessional, but I will respect your wishes…"

At that moment, the door burst open behind them and Lillian stormed out, blue-green eyes fiery and wild golden hair just short of crackling with furious energy

"Where do you think you're going?" she said to Sky, voice low and menacing. Sky shrugged and walked up to her, placing a kiss on her daintily trembling lips and said softly

"I haven't the faintest idea, but I'd like you to come with me"

She blushed cutely, punched him lightly and playfully and said "Aw, I hate you so much for ditching me to go off on some adventure, but since you asked so nicely, I guess I can forgive you!"

He was about to thank her when she shut his mouth with a kiss of her own and ran off to meet with Will. Sky looked down at his hands to see them sweating slightly and clutching his weed-whacker thing. He grinned slightly. Only Lillian could make him 'loss his cool' like that. He saw Will try to explain things to Lillian without any result. He shook his head and gestured for the two of them to follow him. Lillian latched onto Sky's arm with a dreamy look in her eyes as they walked into the starry night. They turned the corner to see a strange motor car from the Victorian era. Will sat in the driver's seat after hand cranking the motor. The two teens sat in back, the car leapt to life and chugged down the road with odd sounds. Lillian smiled and rested her head on Sky's lean shoulders, the strange sounds coming from the old car reminding her of 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' in a way that made her smile. Sky hummed a lullaby to her while stroking her golden main. She drifted to sleep within minutes. Sky fell silent and rested his head on Lillian's, lulling himself to sleep by breathing in her sweet spicy scent and listening to her soft breathing as the two of them were driven off into the night.

Kitten woke up in some dingy room; it wasn't a jail or anything because the door was wide open. She racked her mind to see if she could remember what happened, oh right, the strange puppet man took her and Prince Soma… with the thought of her golden prince, she shot up and looked around the empty room, she walked over to the open door and walked down the long hallway. She heard a horrid inhuman scream of pain. She picked up a run and sprinted toward the sound, it lead to a locked door. She knocked at the door desperately, wanting to help whatever wretched creature making the sound. She found herself flat on her face when the door opened. She heard some insane laughter as she felt herself being pulled up roughly from the ground. A seductive female voice cooed

"Well well if it isn't my precious Phillip's pussy-cat…"

Kitten viciously struggled against the strange women, something in her un-natural voice sent shivers down the small girl's spine. The women snickered cruelly at the pitiful attempt. She walked over to Sebastian's side, practically holding the girl by the scruff of her neck, and watched as he writhed in pain from the elixir's hold on him. Kitten called out

"Sebastian! What's wrong? What's happening? Who is this lady? I'm scared Sebastian please…"

The pain died down for just long enough for Sebastian to wearily open his eyes and see Kitten, then drop them again in defeat as another wave of pain hit him, his back arching unnaturally and inhumanly from the agony.

Kitten felt hot tears began to roll down her cheeks… what was happening? This had to be a horrid nightmare; she would hear Sebastian's violin play momentarily and he would bring her back to him out of this mortifying dream. He would hold her close and comfort her as she cried into his shoulders. This would all end soon because it was a dream. It had to be. Nowhere in reality would Sebastian ever be in pain like this, to ever be helpless, to be unable to save her, to ever be _defeated._

Sebastian's dry, cracked voice brought Kitten out of her praying for this dream to end. His words were hoarse and unintelligible, but the meaning was there. He was begging. Sebastian was _begging._ This only further convinced Kitten that this was not real. Sylvia giggled in glee and roughly whispered into Kitten's ear

"This will be a very educational experience for the both of us… you've never seen Sebastian's true form have you? Neither have I… it'll be curious to see what a daemon really looks like won't it little pussy-cat…"

She shook Kitten viciously with a growl at the cat comment. A sickening crack rang throughout the room. Sylvia closed her eyes in bliss to soak in the sound. She turned to Sebastian with a hungry look glittering in her dark eyes. She whispered sweetly in Kitten's ears

"…did you hear that pussy? That's the sound of my precious Phillip's human form breaking…"

Kitten was unable to turn her face away from the sight in front of her. Sebastian's mouth began to stretch wide horribly, showing glistening ragged fangs, his eyes glowed red, and his very limbs were beginning to contort into inhuman shapes, black feathers burst through his skin painfully. It was evident that it took all of what was left of his strength to restrain from turning completely into his natural form. Kitten tried to run away. This thing in front of her wasn't her friend. This was all a dream, a horrible nasty evil nightmare. She tried to wake herself up, but Sylvia held onto her with inhuman strength, forcing her to witness her friend's agony. Sylvia herself wasn't scared; in fact, she was practically salivating at the scene in front of her. Her eyes gleamed hungrily at Sebastian's agony. She grinned cruelly when she heard a couple more sickening cracks and snaps, signaling that Sebastian could not restrain from turning anymore. Her deranged cackling rose above the chaos of sounds, joining Sebastian's cries of agony and Kitten's screams of terror

Grell furiously paced back and forth in the courtyard of the Phantomhive estate. He knew that Will is always on time, but that didn't stop him from feeling anxious. His 'womanly intuition' was telling him that there was something horribly wrong going on, and somehow poor little Kitten was in the middle of it. Grell flipped his long red hair back over his shoulder with a flick of his hand and continued pacing. He suddenly heard the spluttering of a car approaching. He ran out to the front to see one of those new cars stumbling down the drive. Grell waved eagerly to his co-worker/boss in the driver's seat when he slowed to a stop next to the effeminate male. Will grumbled slightly and said "Infernal thing, this motor car almost made us late. They don't seem to be one of the more practical human things, but it gets the job done…eventually…"Grell giggled girlishly as Will turned off the spluttering vehicle and got out. During this time, Sky had awoken and stretched his arms with a yawn and gently shook Lillian awake. She gave a yawn as well and opened her wide blue-green eyes in wonder as she took in her surroundings. When Grell noticed them wake up, he ran over to Sky and slammed opened his car door, helped them out and said with his pointed tooth grin "Oh you must be Kitten's friend! I am so glad to meet you I've heard only good things, my my but she never mentioned how handsome you are"

Lillian giggled and said

"aw, see cutie? Even this guy here agrees with me…."Grell shouted indignantly "I AM NOT A MAN YOU BRAT!"

Will hit him over the head with the pole part of his retractable pruning shear death scythe, then used it to casually push his glasses back up his nose. He said in his bored drawl

"Sutcliff, you had a reason to bring us here? Otherwise, I'm working overtime for nothing…"

Grell took a moment to cool down, and then turned to Will with adoring eyes, but his voice held nothing but business

"My Bassy's been kidnapped." Will sneered "You told me this had something to do with someone tampering to the to-die list. I refuse to work over time to just save some daemon scum like him." "Hold on. I'm getting there! You see, when my darling Sebby disappeared, I did a little research and found that one the people who he made a contract with who's supposed to be dead, isn't."

"Impossible, honestly, don't you understand anything about the enemy? Demons most defiantly can only make one contract at a time, and then they eat their soul."

Grell brushed off his comment with a flick of his red hair and said

"I know that! But apparently he didn't want her soul…"

Lillian interrupted "I'm sorry, but we are a little lost, something about demons and souls and stuff…?"

Will raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and said to Grell "I thought you said these were the people who could help your little friend, how is it that they know nothing?"

Grell was silent a moment, then let out a long 'ohhhhh' "It never occurred to me, but maybe Sebastian never told her that he was a demon…"

Lillian spoke up, "Wait, did you say Sebastian? Like her imaginary friend?"

The group heard a silky voice from behind them state

"I apologize, but I must ask you to leave the premises while my young master is out…"

Grell whipped around and saw his Sebastian standing there, the perfect butler as always. He let out a love-struck squeal and ran over to embrace Sebastian, only to end up face-planted as the butler sidestepped the reaper and neatly dodged his affections.

Lillian said with a smile "Wow~ I can't say I disapprove of Kitten's choice in friends…"

Sebastian heard that and asked "And who, may I ask, is this 'Kitten' you speak of?"

**Heheh… ok…COME ON! YOU GUYS KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH THAT I LOVE MY SUSPENSE AND MY CLIFF HANGERS! YOU SHOULD NOT BE SURPIRSED AT THIS!**

**But… I got a couple of confessions here… **

**I have really lost focus with this story despite my best intentions…**

**I am having WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to much fun writing Sylvia then is probably heathy…**

**And my final confession being…I kinda got lazy toward the end there…**

**Gosh I'm a horrible person… I forgot about this story for so long and I come back with this crappy short chapter with a cliff-hanger no less…you're welcome to flame… I deserve it… I promise I'll get it right next time…**

**So please review with anything really…It might help me feel more inspired and stuff to know that people are still interesting in this fail…**

**I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS AGAIN!**

**Until next time then!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: O…M…G… I REMEBERED THIS STORY! *victory dance***

**Ciel: *claps sarcastically* Bravo… **

**Me: Quiet you! I'm in far too good a mood right now!**

**Sebastian: That's strange, only earlier you were ranting about some silly thing…**

**Me: oh right! It has come to my attention that Kitten is a Mary-Sue… not just any Mary-Sue, but a HUGE Mary-sure, I took a bazillion online tests to see if this was true and was sad to find out that indeed she is very much a Mary-Sue… (Hell, her name is KITTEN! You don't get any more Mary-Sue then that! …apparently…) I have been assured, however, that sometimes Mary-Sues are good depending on the writer. Now I don't think it's likely that I'm am one of the lucky few who can write Mary-Sues that don't piss off the readers but I would like to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Sebastian: …that wasn't what I was referring to actually…**

**Me: …eh? What else? Because I've also gotten some complaints about Sylvia too… **

**Ciel: No, that's not what he means either, you told us to remind you about some story…**

**Me: OHHHHHH RIGHT! (**_**Sorry for the advertisement… buuuuuuuuut**_**) If there are any **_**Hetalia**___**fans out there, you might be interested to read a story that I'm co-writing with a friend of mine. Check out ****MewZeairu****'s page for more details. It's called "****No Comet Seen****" and it's rather epic if I do say so myself! **

**Ciel: any other announcements or are you done boring the readers?**

**Me: er… I think that's about it? **

**Sebastian: if that's the case, then Irene doesn't own "Black Butler", may we move on now?**

**Me: *pouts* ok, fine, no shenanigans today…**

**Enjoy the next chapter of ****"Sebby's Kitten"**

***xXx***

Grell forced a nervous laugh "um… haha! Good one Bassy 'whos's Kitten', teehee, very funny…"

Sebastian sneered "And may I ask what's so funny?"

Grell bared his pointy teeth and shouted "right what the hell Sebby! You know who Kitten is!"

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and gave an irritated sigh "Whatever are you blathering about now?"

Will had just about enough of this "Mr. Sutcliff, what do you have to say about yourself?"

Grell said "Wait just a moment!" and grabbed Sebastian's shoulders (much to the butler's disgust) and looked him in the eyes with a stern expression

"Sebastian. What does the name Sylvia Cunning mean to you?"

The daemon was shocked that the reaper actually used his name as opposed to one of his horrid pet names, however he didn't show his surprise, instead he narrowed his dark eyes and said

"She has been dead for decades, don't waste my time. If all of you do not leave within the minute I shall be forced to-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian turned to the angry voice and smiled as his young master entered the drive from the manor with Agni at his side. Sebastian said "Good afternoon young lord, I have tea prepared inside if you wish-"

Ciel interrupted him with a strong slap to the face and growled "What happened?"

Sebastian was visibly shocked and before he could question his master Grell yelled

"It's not my Bassy's fault, something's wrong and he's even forgotten who Kitten is…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and asked "That was his friend who accompanied me to the ball, right?"

Grell nodded and Ciel looked to Lillian and Sky, "who are these strangers?"

Will glared at Grell and said "Ask Sutcliff…"

Everyone looked/glared accusingly at Grell. He gave a nervous laugh at the attention and took out a tattered page "Well, it's a bit of a long story actually…"

Sebastian said "If that is the case, perhaps we should all go inside and each can explain over a cup of tea? I am not ashamed to admit I'm rather lost as it is…"

With a snap of his gloved fingers he led the odd group into the manor.

***xXx***

Kitten woke up in a strange room. She was in some large cream colored armchair with gold embroidered swirls decorating the cloth. She stretched, or at least, tried to, her attempt of moving her sore arms were hampered by the strange dress she was wearing. She stood up shakily and walked over to the elaborate golden standing mirror against the opposite wall. She gasped in admiration at her reflection.

She was wearing a heavy rich velvet burgundy Elizabethan dress with rich gold trimmings. The corset cutting into her skin under the miles of cloth made her already slim waist look impossibly tiny. She tried to look down at the dress, but the large white ruffle color around her neck kept her from seeing anything more. She looked back into the mirror and swayed from side to side to see the velvet shimmer and hear it ruffle against itself. She studied every bit of the dress from the long ruffled sleeves to the wide hips to the gold underskirt drifting daintily over the floor. She even stepped closer to the mirror to see make-up covering her sun kissed skin with a ghostly power. Her lips were painted the same dark shade as her dress and her hair was done up in impossibly elaborate curls. She took a closer look around the room. Its decorations were overwhelming enough to make Kitten's head hurt if she tried focusing at any one place. It was obviously Elizabethan style right down to the furnishings and high ceilings.

She stood up on her dark red pointed boots and walked to the large heavy door and opened it with a silent grunt of effort. She looked to either side and noticed some guards wearing what looked like costumes from some Shakespeare play. Kitten heard two gunshots and a girl's scream, the guards, however, didn't even twitch. She shouted to the guards, but to her horror no sound came out. She waved a hand in front of their faces and they didn't blink. When she heard another scream she ran down the large hall as best she could in the impractical dress. She stopped outside of a room and somehow knew it was the right room.

She threw open the doors and saw two nobles, a man and a woman, bleeding to death. The man was sitting at his desk in a mahogany chair that was now stained red by his blood. The noble was bent over, clutching the gun wound in his stomach, his blood so dark it was more purple then red. Kitten watched in horror as a thin line of blood dribbled out of his mouth and down under his chin. The man looked down at what was presumably his wife draped over him, already dead thanks to a merciful shot to the head and stroked her bloodstained hair with love. The man had one hand around his wife's corpse; the other was supporting him as he looked up with hatred at a young man standing at the other end of the room, holding the still smoking pistol. The man tried to say something, but gave a large shudder and fell over dead after a shot to the head, distorting his once handsome face to a bloody mess. The young man gave a blood freezing laugh and cruelly shoved the noble out of the chair with his foot, toppling the two corpses onto one another.

Kitten had a chance to study the murderer as he moved aside the bodies so he could sit in the chair, knocking over a bottle of ink on his expensive pants when he tossed his legs over to rest on top of the desk, scattering lots of important looking papers. He had cruel glittering green eyes and dark slicked back hair, pushed back to accent his pointed facial features he even had a small pointed mustache and goatee. A small sob was heard and for a second Kitten thought it came from her, but the murderer sharply spun around in his seat with a growl to face a small girl who Kitten hadn't noticed.

The girl had dark reddish brown hair done up in pretty curls. Her eyes were wide and dark, accented by the light make-up. She wore a light green Elizabethan dress piped with silver that was brushing against the dirty carpet. The murderous man stood up and with a couple of his long strides, reached the end of the room and grabbed the girl and lifted her up a full several feet into the air by her throat. The little girl choked out

"Big b-brother…why…did you…k-kill mommy and d-daddy?"

He laughed cruelly and threw her to the ground "The old fools were in my way… honestly, they had the nerve to leave everything to you… I am the eldest!"

During this entire time, Kitten had tried her best to comfort to girl or at least do **something!** But she was like a ghost and couldn't even talk to the girl, so she just stayed back and helplessly watched the scene unfold.

She heard the girl laugh darkly, and somehow, her laugh was even more chilling then the murderous man's. She said "Phillip! Get him!" a black and green blur pinned the young man to the wall. It took less than a moment for Kitten to see that the blur was Sebastian. The little girl gave an eerily familiar giggle that Kitten recognized with dread. She said with a cool voice to the violently struggling young man

"You are the fool. I am the new heir to the fortune. Goodbye, _brother_…"

She stressed the word 'brother' with a cruel sneer. She walked over to the desk where there was a glass of water and she dipped a square of soft cloth into it and used it to swipe off the heavy pale make-up on her face to reveal a large circle/star type shape that reached from her left cheekbone to her jaw. The sign began to glow and she shouted

"Phillip, kill him."

***xXx***

**Yes yes I am a horrible person and I split up this chapter because it getting awkward and I like leaving things on a nice, confusing, dramatic point! *troll face***

**Please review with your thoughts on wither or not Kitten is a Mary-Sue Keep in mind though next chapter will have a short bit explaining how she got the name, so look forward to that! (You also get to look forward to Sebastian being his badass daemon self! Finally!) **

**Also review on this in general, I got so many fun reviews last chapter that it really motivated me to update this without forgetting for several months so congratulate yourselves and make the nearest person give you a pat on the back if you reviewed last chapter! And if you didn't, don't worry! You can redeem yourself by reviewing to this one with your thoughts, wither good or bad!**


	15. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I have an announcement. I was writing the next chapter for this story when something occurred to me.**

**My story seriously sucks.**

**I re-read all my previous chapters and was embarrassed. Why? Because this was not only my first fanfiction, but my first story that I had actually typed up and put in a story format as opposed to my usual screenplays I'm used to, and it sucks. Ignoring all the many many MANY grammatical and spelling errors, the story itself is weak because I had no clue where I going with it and all and my characters are absurdly weak and annoying while my main character is an embarrassing Mary-Sue of epic proportions . I totally ruined this fandom, I did not do it justice in any way, shape or form and I apologize for that. **

**But there is good news here! This announcement isn't just me bashing my fail of a story, I just wanted to let you all know that I am planning on re-writing pretty much everything up to this point, because my writing style has significantly improved since December when I first got onto this site (see! I'm not just being modest!) **

**Anyway, so it'll be so much better once I'm done fixing everything! If you guys have any ideas/theories/advice I'd love to hear them! I can't believe how much support this piece of crap got and everyone has been super awesome and epic and everything! Once I'm done fixing up all the chapters, there will only be about another couple chapters than it will be all done! **

**Again, thank you everyone who supported this fic by reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and all that good stuff! It has really helped me improve my writing and storytelling and I hope you will stick with me a little longer to see your kind words pay off!**

**Until next time,**

**-INV**


	16. Rewriten Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh… you guys have no idea how much I love you all! I am so glad you all have more faith in my writing then I do! I really didn't have the heart to take down my first ever fanfic… so I am just going to start all over and slap the beginning of the rewritten stuff at where I left off. Some chapters (like this one) will have to be completely rewritten; others will just need some touch ups here and there.**

**I don't own Black Butler! ^^**

**So without further ado, here's the first rewritten chapter of ****Sebby's Kitten**

A nervous, sandy haired boy straightened his shirt for the millionth time. He paced back and forth and fiddled with the bouquet of flowers, arranging and rearranging the bright cheery flowers. He wiped his sweaty palms on his dusty jeans and his head jerked up at every sound. Finally the person he was waiting for walked out of the high school classroom door.

The small girl had warm golden brown hair that fell to her waist and shining golden gray eyes, her skin was golden and sun-kissed as well. Everything about the girl radiated gold and warmth. She was practically dwarfed by her tall, equally golden friend who was eagerly tittering to her about something seemingly unsubstantial, tossing her golden main of hair over her shoulder, her warm blue/green eyes glittering enough to match her glittering makeup.

The boy straightened his outfit once more, took a deep breath to gather his scattered nerves and walked toward the pair. He cleared his throat to politely get the smaller girls attention. She turned to face him and her dainty lips rose to a soft smile. The boy blushed and handed her the flowers without a word. She took them, smiled a smudge wider and thanked him warmly. He took confidence from her words and said

"Th-thanks Kit… I'm glad you l-like them…"

He mentally cursed himself for stuttering at this, of all moments. Her tall blonde friend nudged her with a wink and the small girl looked away, slender fingers still lightly holding the flowers and large eyes distant and dreamy. The boy panicked at her apparent disinterest and stuttered out

"L-look Kit, about the d-dance… I was w-wondering if, m-maybe, er…"

The tall friend nudged the small girl once again, this time a bit harder. The girl gave a start and her attention back to the stuttering boy in front of her again; she gave her sweet smile and said

"Oh Yes! I remember the winter dance! I think Peter has asked me to go with him, who are you planning on going with?"

"…"

_Heart: = Crushed._

No, not just crushed, smashed, imploded, executed, destroyed, shattered, defenestrated, maimed, drawn and quartered… no amount of words could describe the horrible sinking path the boy felt his heart take from his chest to the pit of his stomach.

The blonde friend face-palmed, apologized to the dejected male and dragged her small oblivious friend around the corner of the hallway and soundly whacked her over the head in attempt of knocking some sense into her.

"Mrs. Veronica Kitten Ponders! I am ashamed of you! What was that?"

The small girl, Kitten, rubbed her sore head and winced at her friend's use of her full name

"I'm sorry, _mother."_ She emphasized the word 'mother' by mockingly sticking out her tongue "But seriously, Lilly," she continued, "I really don't know what I did wrong…"

The tall blonde, Lillian, moved into a dramatic pose and cried out "You mercilessly tore out a boy's heart, threw it on the ground and viciously stomped on it with your little leather Mary Jane shoes _that's_ what you did wrong!"

Kitten tilted her head curiously and asked honestly "What do you mean?"

"That poor boy was trying to ask you to the winter dance!"

"Huh, really? That was nice of him I suppose…"

Lillian face palmed once more "How could you not notice?"

Kitten once more had a far off look in her warm eyes and thought out loud "How strange, I wonder why he asked me…"

Lillian's perfectly manicured hand met with her forehead once more with a resounding _*thwack*_. Her strong hand grabbed Kitten's wrist and began dragging her back to the scene of the crime (the crime of murdering a young boy's heart, of course!) Her glittery lime green nails dug into the smaller girl's soft skin as she called out

"You, young lady are going to apologize to that poor boy, you hear me?"

"Yes _mother dear"_ responded Kitten, who despite her joking, still had that sweet smile in place.

Lillian pretended to be offended and rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep her cheery grin from creeping back onto her freckled face.

They reached the place where the unfortunate boy tried his luck against a hopelessly clueless girl. Lillian took a quick look around the general area and sighed "You stay here Kit, and look for him. I have to go talk with Skye before his bus leaves…" and with a wave of her slender hand she disappeared into the growing crowd of high school students busying themselves with leaving the building.

Kitten wandered around more or less aimlessly, idly playing with the flowers given to her when she was stopped by a tall boy. She looked up in surprise when she recognized Ben.

Now how to explain Benjamin Savage, there are not quite many like him around. Which is for the best, if we had too many Ben Savage's running around the world would be just that much worse. Yes sir-ee, one Benjamin Savage is plenty enough for us thank you.

Why? Because he is cruel, vindictive, vicious, arrogant and ruthlessly charming if it's in his own best interest among other things. Now our little protagonist here, Kitten (as you have doubtlessly noticed by now) is rather oblivious even to this boy's cruelty. But even she, with all her impossible cluelessness didn't like being the boy more then she had to. It was something about his fake smile that unnerved her.

Nevertheless, she was polite and apologized for running into him. He responded in his deliciously smooth cold voice "Hello Kitten, how perfect meeting you now, I was actually looking for you…"

"Oh really? Why were you looking for me?" She asked innocently. Lillian had always told her that people have a little alarm bell in the back of their minds that go off every time there is danger near, she has also said that Kitten didn't have that bell. Kitten had proved this many times and this moment was just another example.

Ben's posture shifted into a stylish leaning pose against the tile wall of the hallway, the very image of suave. His smiled was quirked into a crooked position by villainous thoughts. "I found out something rather interesting about you…"

"What did you-" Ben interrupted her question with dark chuckling

"Tell me, freak. Is it true you have an imaginary friend?"

Her paling features confirmed his question. His chuckles turned into cruel cackling

"It's true? HA! His name is Sebastian or something, right? Some butler?"

Tears began to prickle at the edge of Kitten's large golden-gray eyes. Ben bent down at the waist so he could stage whisper into her ear "Also, a little bird told me that everyone at your last school knew about this…"

"_Oi! Would you care for a cup of tea?"_

"_Haha, your imaginary butler can get some for you!"_

"_Oh little kitty cat! Do you really still have imaginary friends?"_

"_Hey! Wanna meet my magical invisible unicorn"_

"_You're so pathetic…" _

"_You weirdo!"_

"…_Baby…!"_

"_FREAK!"_

These and many more voices echoed from her past. Kitten's ears rang with the harsh words and it wasn't until Ben's cold whispered voice cut through her pained thoughts that she remembered where she was

"…It would be such a shame for such a thing to be spread around, hey, maybe if I'm lucky you could get run out of this school too…" his oily voice was enough to send Kitten running.

He's cackling just spurred her along even more.

*****X*X*X*****

"And 1…2…3…, and 1…2…3, and 1…2- No no young master, you must place your foot _this_ way…"

Sebastian smoothly corrected Ciel Phantomhive, his young master, for the umpteenth time that evening. The Earl's usual dancing instructor was sick and since he would be attending a ball the next night, his butler decided it would be prudent for the boy to review the basic dancing steps.

Ciel scowled and looked down to his feet "This whole thing is stupid... I'm not planning to go to the Viscount's ball to dance, I must investigate for-"

His raven haired butler sharply tapped his back and pulled his master's chin up to look him in the eye. "This posture simply will not do, young master. You must stand up straight and look your partner in the eye lest the lovely lady is offended…"

The boy earl shoved the butler away and stormed off to sit behind his desk "Our lesson is finished. Go fetch me some tea, and perhaps something sweet to accompany it…"

The butler placed a gloved hand over his heart and bowed regally "Yes, young master."

He turned and started to walk out of his young master's office when the boy said "Wait, before I forget, I need you to find a girl for me."

Sebastian smirked and said in his usual silky way "Lady Elizabeth with be most displeased if she discovers your interest in other girls…"

"Don't be daft. I need someone to accompany me to the Viscount's ball. He needs to be distracted while I do my work for the queen."

"Ah, I see, so you need a pretty little thing in a skirt to keep him busy?"

"Hm, yes… do what you must; I'm placing my trust in you."

"I will not disappoint." The butler gave a mysterious smile and continued "I might already have an old friend of mine in mind who can fill that position…"

Ciel raised a dark eyebrow and asked "You really have that many young girl 'friends'?" he shook his head, "Why am I not surprised…"

"Because I am simply-"

"Yes yes, 'One Hell of a Butler'"

*****X*X*X*****

_A lithe form sat at a smooth metal table. Its long pale fingers danced over a chessboard and fingered a black ebony knight thoughtfully. A knock was heard at the door and the figure silently gestured for the puppet man to enter. _

"_Come Drocell, have you the elixir?" a rich velvet voice asked. _

_The purple-eyed puppet bowed stiffly and handed the figure a tiny vial of swirling silver liquid. A pale hand reached out for it and grinned a pointed toothed grin with gleaming white fangs._

_The hand then uncorked the small bottle and poured in some sugar._

_The puppet questioned his new master in his flat and wooden voice "What is that you add to the elixir? I think to myself back to when I visited the alchemist, he warned not to change the elixir's mixture so as not to change its effects…"_

_The seductive voice laughed eerily and responded "true, but I am a firm believer in that a lover's poison should be made to be sweet so that it's sting can be made enjoyable…don't you agree?"_

_The puppet made no response and as no thought was betrayed beneath the dead eyes, the voice continued _

"_Even if the victim of the poison will be… one hell of a butler." _

*****X*X*X*****

**Me: ha! And you guys thought I would forget my witty dialogue in the author notes, huh? Well no fear!**

**Ciel: Oh joy, we're back…**

**Me: *squees* *hugs him* you don't know how much I missed you and your epic emoness!**

**Sebastian: oh I don't know, you seemed to have kept yourself busy without us here…**

**Me: urgh I have been so busy! I mean, I have a couple summer jobs and I am helping my friend move into a new apartment this week and-**

**Ciel: what is this? *Picks up an England plushie***

**Me: oh right! I went to my first con a couple weeks ago and since I've gotten into Hetalia recently a friend got it for me and…**

**Sebastian: where is the whimsical toy of my young master in that blue cow suit…?**

**Me: oh! Er… I don't know… it's around somewhere probably…**

**Ciel: HAVE I BEEN REPLACED?**

**Me: No no! Nobody could replace you and-**

**Sebastian: *eyes glow demonically* would you like me to avenge you, young master?**

**Me: *gulps nervously***

**Ciel: *smirks* Welcome Back.**


End file.
